One Way Out
by Tuitara
Summary: What happens when Katniss allies herself with the District Eleven tributes? And has Peeta gone insane? To top it all off a certain career won't leave her the hell alone! Catoniss OR Karvel! I'm letting the readers decide. (CatoxKatniss) or (MarvelxKatniss)
1. Chapter 1

"An eleven?" I whisper "How the hell did I get an eleven?" I ignore the sounds around me as I stare at the screen. Haymitch says something drunkenly about how I impressed them with my surprise. Effie squeals something that I can't make out exactly and Peeta says a 'congratulations' before huffing and walking, more like storming, into his room. I'm still staring at the screen even though it went blank a few minutes ago. I'm snapped out of my focusing only when Cinna lays a hand on my shoulder.

"That's my girl on fire" he says in an affectionate tone

"Yea well, your 'girl on fire' is going to get killed in the arena due to that eleven" Haymitch cuts in

"What?!" I snap as I shoot up from my seat "What do you mean 'I will get killed because of that eleven" I scream. Haymitch lets out a long sigh and looks at me as if the answer is obvious.

"Well spit it out" I scream

"You may have impressed the Gamemakers sweetheart, but not enough to get you an eleven! This is revenge for showing them up at your session. That move you pulled was just a little too rebellious for their liking so, they made you desirable to sponsors but, dislikeable to tributes. You are going to steal their sponsors and the tributes won't like that. Especially not the careers" he takes another swig from his drink

"They can have their sponsors! I don't want them! And how do you know they only gave me that eleven for revenge? How do you know that they didn't just like my skills" I shout. I don't care if they can hear me on floor one, in fact, I hope they do and I hope they get my message.

"The tributes don't choose the sponsors Katniss! The sponsors choose the tributes! I mean I know that you're thick headed but, I am pretty sure you should get that by now! It takes a certain level of incompetence to not understand that but, I'm pretty sure you have just gone over that level! Due to your 'surprise' the careers are going to come after you, they will _kill _you. God damn it how stupid are you! The sponsors may save you from dying of natural causes but, even they can't stop the other tributes! They didn't give you that score because they were impressed; they gave it to you as a death sentence! There I was thinking we could have a District 12 Victor this year but, all hope of that is gone. You just signed your own death certificate, you idiot" He screams back.

I freeze. Did he just say-?

"Haymitch, how dare you! You have said some pretty horrible things but, this is by far the worst!" Effie squeals. He looks around the room at all the faces shooting disappointed looks at him. Even Peeta came out of his moping to see what was going on. Haymitch finally registers what he just said and his eyes widen in shock and regret but, it's too late.

"Sweetheart I'm so-"I cut him off

"No! You know what Haymitch? FUCK YOU! FUCK THESE GAMES! FUCK HAVING TO BE STUCK HERE BEFORE I DIE! I'M GETTING AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS FUCKING POSSIBLE! AND DON'T START YOUR 'I'M SORRY' BULLSHIT! TRAIN PEETA FOR THE REST OF OUR TIME HERE BECAUSE I DON'T NEED NOR WANT YOU DRUNKEN HELP, YOU BASTARD!" I scream as I walk out of the penthouse, slamming the door on my way to the elevator. I slam my fist into the button that says roof. I would go down to the training room but, by now it's closed. Which really suck because, right now, I want to slice the fucking heads off those dummies with the smallest, dullest sword they have in there. I don't even want to use a bow right now; that would be too easy, too painless.

All I can see is red when the doors open up to the roof.

How dare that fucking drunkard talk to anyone like that? I grab the closest thing next to me, a potted flower, and chuck it off the roof. I hear a sizzling and the flower pops back up onto the roof, with a shatter.

Just fucking great! A force field! Now even if I wanted to jump off this fucking building and end it all, I couldn't. I let out a frustrated growl as I plop down on the edge of the roof. If there wasn't so many lights and I wasn't so pissed, the view would be pretty. A nice full moon with fluffy white clouds slowly rolling over it. Beautiful. I always loved these types of views back in twelve. Even through all of the hunger and sickness, the beauty was still there. I let out a small whimper as I think of home; Prim, Gale, Madge, even my mother, if she can even be called that. I'm going to miss my woods and my father's old hunting jacket, hunting on Sunday's with Gale. I know that I'm probably not going to see them again. The funny thing is that, I accept it. There is no use in prolonging the inevitable. I would just sit there at the beginning and wait for the careers for I would just step off my plate, before the countdown is over, so I could be blown to smithereens but, no, I promised Prim that I would try to win. Though I have little hope of doing so, I never break my promises.

So even if I am caught, I will fight.

If one of the tributes kills me, I am determined to take them down with me. It's not a choice; it my duty. My final death wish.

I hear the door opening as my head snaps reflectively towards it.

"Um K-Katniss, a-are you OK?" I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding; it's only Rue.

"Something like that" I find the energy somewhere in me to chuckle.

"I heard what your mentor said. He seems really mean" she says quietly. She's still in the doorway.

"You can come out here. I don't bite. And yeah Haymitch can be a bast-bad man" I say. She takes a seat next to me and we talk quietly for an hour. I learn that she's from District Eleven, that she has a semi-large family. She works in the orchards, so she knows a lot about plants. And that she loves to sing; it how she signals the work day's end. She sings a four tone tune and the mockingjays relay it throughout the district. I find it fascinating to learn about other districts but, it's late and we have training tomorrow.

"Listen Rue you need sleep, we have training tomorrow. Oh and by the way, good job on stealing Cato's knife. That probably the funniest thing I've seen in the capitol, other that the people I mean. Also, Good job on the eight by the way"

"Thanks. And you for the eleven… Katniss… Can we form an alliance during the games?" she asks. The small smile on my face falters for a moment. An alliance?

"Rue, you don't want to ally yourself with me. You heard what Haymitch said. The careers and other tributes hate me. I don't want you to get hurt just because of me." I shake my head

"I don't care about the other tributes; you and I could help each other." She reasons

"I do care, Rue. Those tributes will _kill me _and anyone who is in an alliance with me. I have no doubt that we could help each other. No matter how much I would love to ally with you, I can't risk your life. Your life is too precious" my voice cracks a little on the last word but, I ignore it.

"And yours isn't?" she asks, as she stands and walks to the door

"W-what?" I stutter

"I don't care if it dangers me. If you're in trouble, I will do everything in my power to help you." She says determinedly

I school my features into a proud grin "And I to you" I say as she closes the door behind her. I might have just imagined it but, I believe I saw the faintest of smirks on her face. I turn back to the view; I know I won't be able to sleep so why try? Rue's comment floats to my mind.

'And yours isn't?' it seemed so innocent of a comment. A simple respect for life. But, the way Rue said it; it made it feel like so much more.

Is my life important?

I've never really thought about it. All my life I've been thinking of others wellbeing. It was always about Prim's life, Gale's life, even my mother's. But what about mine?

I guess it is? I mean, if I'm gone who will care for Prim, along with the rest of my district? Oh right, Gale will. Well there goes that. Who will keep Gale company on hunting days? Oh wait. He was hunting before I was. I wrack my brain for reasons to live but, I find none.

What do I have to live for?

One promise.

I hear the door opening again but, I don't bother turning around

"Rue, I told you to go to bed, you have to train tomorrow" I say

"Wrong tribute, Twelve" says a deep voice. I pause, I know that voice. A scowl adorns my face.

Well isn't this just my luck

"What do you want, Two?" I still don't bother turning around. He isn't worth the effort.

"I want to know how you got an eleven" he says sternly. I smirk.

"Oh you mean to tell me that all of your special 'training' didn't teach you how to point out a person's strong points?" I ask smartly

"What do you mean, scum?" he replies hotly

"I could tell that before you even got into the training room; that your specialty is swords. Clove's was obviously knives and Marvel's was spears. You see, Clove's hand was calloused and her arms and wrists are much more muscular than the rest of her body. Marvel's shoulders are more muscular due to all the throwing. You are just too muscular to be anything other than swords and brute power. Glimmer, I guess could be an archer, her fingers are semi-calloused but, not enough to have been training for long so I doubt she's any good." I reply adding a bit of sarcasm into my voice; as I look down at my own calloused fingers discreetly. I figure if I'm going to die, I might as well have fun before I do.

"That means nothing" he growls

'That means nothing?' That is the kind of thinking that saved my family from hunger by pointing out the weaker deer or finding the weakness in a large predator.

"No!" I snap my head towards him "That means you're just too thick headed to understand tactics". My glare locks on his surprised eyes. I smirk. He's speechless.

"What have none of your district buddies talked to you like that?" My smirk grows into a full blown grin when he shakes his head. We stare at each other for what felt like hours but it was only seconds. His eyes held shock, mine held hatred.

"How do you know about all of that tactic stuff? I didn't think there was any training in District Twelve." He asks

Wait, what? A career is asking me a question about tactics. That just doesn't happen. I replace the surprised look on my face with a scowl.

"Is this some dirty trick?" I jut my chin out as a sign to show that I'm not afraid of him "Career asking advice from District Twelve scum? Treating her like she's an equal in your eyes." You could sense the hatred in my voice "No there isn't any training in District Twelve; I am self-taught, unlike you prissy careers!" before I can blink, I'm being pinned to the floor by Cato

"No you are not an equal in any way" he seethes "You are far below me. Now, I want to know how you got that eleven"

Despite my situation I can feel a smirk growing

"Wouldn't you like to know?" his icy blue eyes are now darkening to a navy blue. Weird; I wonder how that works. I snap back when I hear him growl. "Let's just say that I gave the Gamemakers a big surprise" I say smoothly

"Oh I get it now" he says as I try to, unsuccessfully, push him off of me "You have no actual talent; you're just some District Twelve slut who used her 'feminine charm' to seduce the Gamemakers." He spats

With a bout of rage I push him off me. I may not be as big as him but, I am strong.

He sees the fury in my Seam gray eyes and a smirk grows on his face.

This game has just changed.

"Is that why your district loves you so much? Or should I say the district's males." His eyes are back to icy blue and bottomless. He could make fun of me however much he wants, but when he brings my district into this; it becomes personal.

"I did what I had to do to keep my family from dying of starvation while yours was tossing extra food in the trash" I seethe. I did whatever it took to keep my family alive. The winters in my district were hard and game was scarce. I had to get money somehow.

I could see the flicker of surprise in his eyes when he hears my words.

Did he not know what goes on in the other districts?

All it takes is the flicker in his eyes and I know that this game is mine.

"That's right pretty boy. While you were off training and feasting, I was trying to scrape money together for some type of food" the sound of the pure hatred dripping from my words shocks even me. "Why do you think that District Twelve doesn't train their children? Do you think it's because were lazy? No! It's because we don't have the means to. We are all too busy trying our best to survive! Do you know how many people die of hunger _a day_? Not to mention sickness and unstable mine conditions! In the past three years we have had seven mine explosions. Do you know just how deadly they are? Poke fun at me all you want, but I know I'm a survivor. And what are you? A machine trained to kill? Is there any human left in you brainless careers?" I storm my way towards the door. But I hear him mutter something under his breath

"What was that?" I ask a little too innocently

"I said that, that is a load of bullshit and that you're a selfish whore" he says confidently the smirk returning to his face.

WHAM

A fist connects with his jaw before either of us can register a third person. I look up thinking it would be Peeta but, when I see who it is even I can't register my shock.

"T-Thresh?"

He grins at me "Yes Miss Everdeen" He says in a joking tone, as if there isn't a career lying on the ground in front of us

I grin back "You stole my punch"

"Well I am terribly sorry but, he has no reason to speak to you that way" he says firmly

"I don't need protection. I can protect myself" I say

"Yes but, you shouldn't have to all the time and I really wanted to punch him" his grin never leaves his face.

I look down at Cato and see that the shock has finally worn off and he's getting up.

"Your mentor is right, Twelve. You don't stand a chance in the games. Which is the real reason I came here; Do you want to form an alliance with the careers?" he asks

Thresh moves to step in front of me but, I stop him.

"Cato" I say calmly as I walk towards him.

WHAM

This time it's me who gets to punch him. He falls to the ground again.

"Not in your wildest dreams" I say as I crouch down next to him.

"That would require me to actually dream about you" he snaps as he sits up

"I can't control who you dream about" I smirk

"Don't you have to be at the bottom of some pond?" he snaps again

I get up to walk to Thresh when I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me down and once again I am trapped underneath the six foot one career. I once again hear Thresh begin to move but I stop him with a wave of my hand. I know Cato won't actually hurt me, maybe a punch or two, but, if he actually hurts me; he will be evicted from the Games.

"Listen here 'Girl on Fire'" he spats "As soon as we get into the arena, I coming for you first" he growls as I smile. Not a smirk of a grin but, an actual smile.

"Thank you. That is perfect" I say happily. I don't even think when I plant a kiss on his cheek and push him off of me again. I'm too happy; I don't have to prolong my death for long in the games. Cato will kill me quickly and I can finally leave this hell. I get up and skip over to a shocked Thresh and I pull him through the door towards the elevator.

As soon as the door closes on a baffled Cato, Thresh turns to me.

"What the hell was that, Katniss? One minute I hear screaming; then I find Cato insulting you and the next minute you kiss him on the cheek?" he look at me questioningly as he pushes the Eleven button in the elevator.

"I'm really happy that he is going to kill me in the Games as soon as possible" I say cheerily "Why prolong the inevitable? I'm going to die so why should I waste days upon days worrying about who's right around the corner, where my next meal will come from, and who just died? It's pointless"

"Y-You mean you're not going to try to win?" he asks incredulously

"Oh course I'm going to _try _but, we all know that I won't. I have just learned to accept it" I say in a matter-of–fact tone.

Before I can blink Thresh grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes

"Katniss, you cannot think like that" he says seriously "You have just as much a chance as anyone of us! Don't listen to Cato, or the other tributes, or your pathetic excuse for a mentor" I search his eyes for any indication that this is a lie but, I find none. Do I really have a chance? Thresh seems to think so and Cato must have thought so if he offered an alliance. And I didn't just get that elven because I surprised the Gamemakers. I might be able to go home. I look into his eyes and nod. When he seems satisfied he steps back.

"Why did you come to the roof?" I ask. It's a legitimate question.

"I wanted to thank you for allying yourself with Rue. She told me you were on the roof and so I went up. Then I heard screaming and Cato disrespecting you and now we're here. Not to mention Cato had just come from our suite when I refused to join the careers." he says as he gestures around him.

Ah that makes sense.

"Wait, you reused alliance with the careers as well? Why?" I ask

"Because I can protect myself" he says stiffly

"But that doesn't mean you have to" I recite his words which causes him to smile

"Well it's too late to change my mind anyway" he says

"Why don't you join Rue and I?" that catches him off guard. He didn't see that coming? "I'm pretty sure it would make Rue happy and I wouldn't mind you being there to help with gathering food and other vitalities. The two of us can't do it alone" I say

"If I do, we should keep it quiet until the Games" he says

"So you'll do it?" I say hopefully

"Yea, why not?" he smiles

I chuckle and bombard him with a hug, and a bone-crushing one at that.

"The three musketeers" He says in a jovial tone

"The who?"

"It's an old story that I will tell to you and Rue tonight" he says

"Tonight?" I say confusedly

"Yes, tonight! Do you really think Rue and I will let you sleep on the same floor with your bastard mentor after he said all those things about you? Us lower districts got to stay together!" he said with a questionable look

"This should be fun" I say as the elevator doors open to the eleventh floor.

It's not much different from the twelfth floor. Maybe a little less luxurious but, I like it that way. Luxury is not my taste.

When Rue walks out of her room to see me standing in the living room, she runs and hugs me. God, she reminds me so much Prim but, Rue has a different air about her.

"Hey Rue, guess what?" I whisper

"What?" She whispers back

"I punched Cato in the face and so did Thresh" I say happily

Her eyes go wide as she bursts into a fit of giggles

"Really?" she manages to say between breaths

"Yes speaking of which, our duo alliance has just become a trio" I say looking at Thresh, who is smiling down at Rue with a loving look in his eyes. Anyone who meets Rue just has to love her, just like Prim.

"So now all three of us have messed with Cato" she says. Thresh raises his brow with a questioning look

"You never told him?" I ask Rue

"I thought he would get mad at me for endangering myself" she answers shyly

"Katniss, what did she do?" Thresh asks me. He's standing next to me now. For such a large body, he moves very quietly.

"It's pretty funny actually" I say with an awkward chuckle "Remember when Cato was screaming at another tribute for stealing his knife?" he nods in agreement "Well if you'd have looked up, you would have seen Rue hanging up in the rafters playing with the knife"

"Rue!" he says in an exasperated tone

"Thresh I'm so-"Rue is cut off by Thresh

"That is brilliant!" he's now laughing loudly

She jumps up and hugs Thresh and then pulls me into the hug.

"We are all going to protect each other right?" Rue squeaks rom the middle of the hug

"Of course" Thresh replies

"We are going to protect each other just like family. That is one thing that we have and the careers don't; something to protect" I say softly as I look down at Rue.

The three of us grab pillows and blankets to build a fort for us to sleep in. I remember doing this with my dad before he died. After an hour or two of talking we hear a knocking at the door. Thresh gets it.

It's Haymitch.

"Oh thank god!" He says "Sweetheart I'm sor-"

"No, Haymitch, I already told you I don't want or need your sympathy. Go help Peeta or something" I say and Thresh closes the door in his face. I don't let go of grudges easily. As Thresh rejoins the group we talk about battle strategy. After a half hour we decide on our plan.

As soon as the gong sounds Rue is supposed to run for the woods, we don't want her anywhere near the Cornucopia. Thresh and I will get the supplies we need but, we won't get together there. We wait a day, for a suspicion of an alliance to die down, and when they do, we meet Thresh in whatever territory he claims. But we meet at night for better coverage. We don't want anyone to know that the three of us are together. If we are being followed lead them far away from the meeting place and try to lose them or kill them. Thresh will tell me where to meet during the bloodbath when everyone is distracted. And I will find a way to tell Rue but, how to do that, I have no idea.

It was Rue that eventually found a way.

I pretend to 'find' Rue and try to 'kill' her. I whisper the place and she 'gets away' by climbing a tree when I'm distracted by the cannons; when I 'lose her', I give up and wander around pretending to be doing important things and then the next night we will meet. I one of us get caught, another will warn the third person and they will attempt to retrieve the captured. If one of us is killed, the rest move on.

We don't decide what to do if it's only the three of us left. We don't want to know.

After a long silence with each of us exchanging glances we move on to a happier topic.

Thresh tells us about the 'Three Musketeers' and how they were in many old movies from long before the rebellion.

After another hour, Rue has fallen asleep in our little fort. She looks so peaceful.

"Katniss?" Thresh's deep voice comes from the other side of the fort.

"Yeah?" I reply

"Are you scared?"

I let out a humorless chuckle

"Terrified"

"Good to know I'm not the only one" he sighs

"Archery"

"What?" he asks

"I got my eleven through archery. I can hunt for our food. That's how I fed the Seam. It's the poorer section of District Twelve. I would go hunting in the woods near my house with my best friend Gale. On the days that we would catch a lot of game, we would feed the children, elderly, and starving of the Seam."

"I wish there was someone who is that brave in our district. Most of us are starving as well. I got so angry at the Gamemakers during my session. Half of them were gawking at a roast pig. I'm there trying to save my life and they are gawking at food while they have full stomachs; its sick" he says in an angry whisper

"I shot the apple out of its mouth"

"You what? You shot at the Gamemakers! You're obviously insane." I can see the whites of his eyes grow wider through the darkness

"It paid off didn't it?" I chuckle

"You've got spunk Katniss"

"I can honestly say; that is the first time anyone has said that to me"

"You're welcome"

I chuck a pillow at him

"Goodnight Thresh"

"Goodnight 'Girl on Fire'"

It was a good night. We forgot about how by the end of this week, we might be dead. We didn't have a care in the world. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. This is what a happy family feels like.


	2. I'm Not Proud

**Hey I'm back with the second chapter!**

**I hope the wait wasn't too long.**

**Oh and PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up early and go back to my floor. I say goodbye to Thresh and Rue and leave

It's less suspicious that way. If I go to training with them it'll be suspicious.

At least, I thought it was.

When I open the door to the apartment I walked straight into Peeta.

Great just who I _didn't _want to see. Why is he even up?

"Where were you? Who were you with? You had me worried sick Katniss! You can't just disappear!" he shouts

"Calm down _mother. _It's none of your fucking business who I was with. Or if I was even with anybody!" I shout back. How dare he assume that I have to tell him.

Wait, which means Haymitch didn't tell him. I smirk. If this is Haymitch's way of apologizing to me, it's working.

"It is my business Katniss! You're my district partner! We have to stick together!" he's getting louder.

"Nobody said that we had to stay together. I'd rather do everything solo" I lie "You're on your own during the games" I say as I push past him and walk towards my room. That was, until, her grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What the hell do you think you're do-"He cut me off by smashing his lips to mine.

I freeze. What the hell is he doing? Oh wait, he's kissing me.

OH SHIT HE'S KISSING ME!

I try to push him off but he's too strong. Fucking bakers. I try to get away from him again but, he's relentless. I do the last thing that comes to mind.

I bite his lip; hard and when he recoils I knee him in his groin.

"What the fuck is your dysfunction?" I scream

When he recovers he pins me back to the wall with his forearm over my neck; his mouth is inches from my ear.

"What, you can fuck half of the towns males and I'm not good enough? My brother is apparently but, I'm not?"

"Your pigheaded brother is the reason I stopped; he went too far; I had bruises for weeks. Your father saw what his _son _had done and helped me so I wouldn't have to go back to what I was doing. He gave me some food and a little money and gave me a chance to get my life back on track. Your father is the only decent Mellark" I hiss. I hear a door open and a heaven sent voice.

"Twelve? Are you in here?" Never have I loved District One as much. Both Peeta's and my head snap toward the front door.

What is that guy's name again?

Oh right, Marvel.

"Help!" I choke out as much as I can with an arm against my neck. The room is starting to spin.

Marvel's eyes widen at the scene and then he bursts into action. He's next to Peeta in a matter of seconds.

Damn, he's fast.

With one arm he grabs the back of Peeta's shirt and rips him off of me. I gasp and fall to the floor. I look up and see the Marvel has Peeta pinned to the floor. I fill my lungs and stand up.

"Marvel, thank you, your timing is amazing. Now, could you please keep him pinned while I knock him out." I say calmly. I've wanted to use this trick ever since I saw my mother use it on a patient.

Marvel nods and Peeta's eyes widen.

I make my way over towards them and crouch down next to Bread Boy's neck. I use two fingers and tap them around the side of his neck. At one spot, he jolts. I smirk.

Found it.

I repeat the process with his elbow and hand until I find the spots. I flick my gaze up to Marvel and see that he looks semi-worried about what I'm going to do.

I take my two fingers and in three quick jabs; Peeta is out cold. Hid body goes limp under Marvel and we both sit back.

"What the hell did you just do?" Marvel asks in shock

"Pressure points" I say simply. He just looks at me in amazement.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask "It's the least I could do for my _'savior'_"

"Um, I can't actually. I came here for a reason"

"And that reason being?" I ask

"To ask you to join the careers again. Cato probably didn't come off as one of the nicest people when asking you so, I thought I should. Although it was Cato who looked pretty shaken up after coming down from the roof last night. I've never seen him so freaked out" he chuckles

"How did you even know I was here?" I question

He smirks "I didn't, I was on my way to the roof when I heard the yells. And, like the hero I am, followed them and saved a damsel in distress."

I scoff "I am hardly, a damsel in distress"

"I can see that now" he mutters as he looks towards the still unconscious Peeta.

"I like you. You're nicer than Cato. I can't see you being in the careers" I say truthfully

"If I wasn't from District One, I wouldn't be. I don't even want to be" he says quietly. "I'm not bloodthirsty and I don't revel in the kill. It's sick." He spats

I am shocked. A career that doesn't want to be a career? I don't think that's ever happened.

"Then why don't you just quit the alliance and go solo?" I ask

"You can't survive the Hunger Games if you go solo; you need people to protect you" he says as he focuses on his hands.

I talk before I think.

"You could join my alliance" I blurt. Smart, Katniss, real smart. First rule of the alliance; don't talk about the alliance.

"_You, _have an alliance? With who? I mean you turned down the careers, the best alliance there is; and not just because I'm in it." He says cockily.

"It depends, are you going to join or not? If not then I can't tell you who is in the alliance" I ask warily. I already told him I'm in an alliance. I can't tell him who's in it. Not yet at least.

"I'll let you ponder while I change" I say as I walk into my room.

It takes me about twenty minutes to shower and get dressed in my training uniform. I put my hair up into a high ponytail instead of my normal braid. And walk out into the living room. It takes all I have not to burst out laughing at the scene. I'm surprised he actually stayed.

Peeta is awake and struggling to get out from underneath Marvel. Struggling and failing.

Marvel isn't as successful as me and is laughing as he sits on Peeta's stomach.

"Well?" You can hear the amusement in my voice

"Yes" he grins as he gets up. Peeta grabs his calf but, the ex-career just shakes him off.

"Good" I say simply. I nod my head up a little hoping he gets the message.

It takes a minute for him to figure out what I meant. When he does he nods.

The roof.

"See you in training Twelve" he says in fake disgust

"Whatever One" I say in equal disgust

When he leaves Peeta rounds on me once again.

"What the hell was that?" He screams.

"What the hell! You force yourself on me and _I'm _the one being questioned? How does that even work?" I scream back

His eyes darken.

"You will have to work with me whether you like it or not" he says slowly. He has a plan, but I don't know what it is.

"Good luck with that" I spat. I look at the clock and see that it's seven thirty. I grab and apple and make my way down to the training room; leaving a fuming Peeta to figure his shit out.

* * *

I'm, surprisingly, one of the first tributes training today. The only others are the careers and the girl tribute from five. I realized that, like Rue, she's sly and quiet. She reminds me of the fox that Gale and I can never catch. I'm going to call her Foxface for the time being. I walk into the room and go straight to the most unlikely area for me. Actually, this station hasn't even been used yet.

Maces and Morning Stars.

I've always like Morning Stars and Maces. I don't understand why though. Maces just seem more deadly and blunt. And Morning Stars seem deadly and sharp. Kind of like myself. I pick up a medium size Morning Star, expecting it to be unbearably heavy; it's not. Sure it has weight to it but, it's nothing I can't handle.

I shift the weapon from hand to hand to get used to the feel of it; once I feel I am ready, I walk over to training dummy and swing.

I'm using one arm and barely put any force into the swing, yet I still manage to decapitate the dummy. I bring the weapon up to my line of view.

It still has the head impaled on one of the spikes. I admire my handiwork and take another swing; using one hand but with much more force. It has the desired effect. The torso is shot clear across the room narrowly missing Glimmer. She glares at me and I smirk back at her. She looks about to pounce when Clove and Cato hold her back. They both shoot glares at me along with the bubble-headed blonde. Marvel just looks amused.

I look back towards the next dummy and think of a new way to hit a target.

I use the club the normal way a few more times until the careers become uninterested with me; then I put my test to action.

I turn sideways, widen my feet and bend my knees a little. I hold the Morning Star in the hand that's furthest from the dummy; the right hand. I grasp the bottom of the handle and wind my arm up. I thrust my arm forward and turn my body along with it and release. It goes flying and hits the dummy in the center of its chest. The force of the impact causes the top half of the dummy to be ripped off and go flying towards the back of the room.

The crash gets the attention of all the tributes in the room. Great. I grab the spiked weapon from the opposite wall and put it back on the rack.

So much for laying low.

I'm not done being mad at you Haymitch. So until I am, I'm going to be breaking every rule you set for me. I still don't want to go to the archery station though.

I go back to the rope tying station and spend the rest of my day there. Peeta tries multiple times to get over to me but, never gets close to where I am. Thanks to Marvel discreetly steering him away. I am, thankfully, the only one who actually notices what he's doing. Soon enough training is over and it's time to eat. I burst out of the training room and get to the elevator before the other tributes hear the bell dismissing us.

* * *

I slam the button that says 12 and soon, im shooting up towards the penthouse. I open the door and run over to that table that's stacked with food. I grab a sandwich and stuff it into my mouth. I can hear Effie shriek about my table manner but, I don't have time for that right now. I have to go to the Eleventh floor and convince Rue and Thresh to let Marvel join, then I have to go to the roof and give Marvel the verdict. I chug a glass of water and dash to the shower.

I push a random button and a small screen came out of the wall. It had different categories of scents.

I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! ALL I NEED IS FOR THE WATER TO START!

I tap the one that says Lemongrass and my wish is granted. Warm water with a fresh sent pours out of the showerhead and cloaks me in its scent. I run my fingers though my hair as a shampoo with the same crisp scent pours onto my head. I rinse and hop out of the shower; quickly drying myself off.

I throw on a deep purple tee shirt and black jeans, along with my favorite pair of worn leather boots. I tell Effie that I'll be back and I make my way down to floor eleven in fifteen minutes flat.

It takes about thirty minutes to eat dinner so that means I have another fifteen minutes to convince my allies. Rue will probably be OK with it. Thresh might not be. Scratch that, Thresh won't be. Why am I even thinking about this? I've known Marvel for a day and I already want him in the alliance?

Yes. He protected me three times today. If he wasn't there when I was in the shower, Peeta probably would have come after me again.

I owe him.

I reach floor eleven and knock. Luckily Rue answers.

"Hi Katniss!" she says excitedly "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um, I need to talk to you and Thresh" I say nervously

"Why?" her eyes widen and start to tear "You're going to break the alliance aren't you?"

"What, NO, I would never!" I say quickly as I bend down to pick her up. I hold her on my hip just like I used to do to Prim.

"Promise?" She says shakily as she holds out her pinky

"Yes, I pinky promise" I say as I wrap my pinky around hers

"Ok! THRESH, KATNISS IS HERE" she screams in a sing-song voice

"Rue, I'm right here, there is no need to shout." He says from the table

"Okay, I need to talk to you guys about the alliance" I say as I make my way towards the table

"What about it" Thresh says warily.

I take a deep breath "I want Marvel from District one in it" I say quickly

"What, why?" he asks, shocked

"He would be a good ally, I trust him, and I owe him" I say as I look directly into Thresh's eyes. If I break eye contact that means I'm having second thoughts and that will cause Thresh to say no.

"Why do you owe him?" Thresh asks, obviously not backing down

"He saved me from Peeta, three times now, he also hates these games just as much as we do; which is why I trust him as well" I say seriously

"If you trust him, then I trust your judgment of him. I'm fine with it, but if he tries anything, I will rip him limb from limb." He sighs

It's all up to Rue now.

"What do you think, Rue?" I ask hopefully

"Which one is he? I don't really pay attention to the names, only their characters"

"He is the brunette guy with green eyes. He's the one who's always goofing off." That earns a growl from Thresh.

"I like him; he saw me with Cato's knife and didn't tell anyone! He even mouthed me a 'good job' while I was still up in the rafters." She says excitedly.

"Okay, so I say that he stays with the careers for the rest of training so he can get information on their plans. Then, when we are in the arena, he'll stay with the careers a day longer than we are staying separated; so they don't get suspicious. Then he takes the supplies and leaves while they go out hunting. Simple and we get more things" I add cheerily. They said yes! I can now pay back my debt.

"Okay, that sounds good" says Thresh

"Great, I'll go tell him now" I say as I give both of them bear hugs.

* * *

I'm on the roof in three minutes. Good timing but, apparently not good enough.

He's already here sitting on the ledge.

"Well, girl on fire, what did they say? Also, who are they?" he says when he notices me

"They said yes, and 'they' are Rue and Thresh. Now, I need to tell you the plan" I say as I sit down next to him

He agrees with the overall plan and after we just watch the Capitol.

"It's really going to piss Cato off when he realizes what happened and who I joined up with" he chuckles

"I'm not going to lie, I've thought about that factor it played a major part in why I'm letting you join. It's fun pissing him off, not to mention how mad Peeta will get, and the other careers won't be too happy either" I laugh

"Wow you really like making people angry, don't you?" he says with amusement

"It's a hobby, which is why I'm not well liked"

"Speaking of Peeta, why did he decide to try and kill you this morning?" he asks

I go quiet. I don't like talking about what I did back in District Twelve. I'm not proud of it.

"You only got the second half of the show" I tell him. "You missed the part where he tried to shove his tongue down my throat. He only got really mad because I rejected him by biting his lip and kneeing him where it counts" he laughs

"Why did he think he could get with you? I heard something about his brother and you said something about his father and then I came in. What happens in District Twelve? It sounds like one of the shows my mother used to watch"

I look down at my lap. This isn't a happy story and I'm not proud to tell it. "B-Back in Twelve, money was scarce and food was scarcer. I had to earn money b-by" I risk looking up. I'm met with the green eyes of my ally, he nods in understandment; I continue "A-Anyway, Peeta's brother was one of my c-clients" I stutter "He t-took things too far, he tried to break my arm when I refused to" I look back down at my lap "W-when I refused to do a thing. He didn't break my arm b-but he forced me to comply. After it was over I stumbled to the back door of the house. Mr. Mellark, the father, saw what his son did to me. I was covered in bruises and cuts." I see Marvels fists clench beside him "Mr. Mellark, helped me, he gave me food and money to feed my family. He told me if things ever got as bad as they were again, to come to him, instead of the alternative. So when Peeta attacked me he began mocking me, saying that if his brother was good enough then why not him." My voice cracks "Then you came in"

"And I'm glad I did" he said "Katniss I'm so-"

"I don't need your pity" I snap "I may not be proud of what I did but, I don't regret it. If I didn't do what I did, my family would be dead" I look up to his face. He doesn't have a look of disgust or pity painted upon it; it's a look of admiration and pride.

"I wasn't pitying you. I was going to say that I'm so proud of you" He pulls me into a hug. "The people I know would have let their family starve and let themselves live. They would ditch their own flesh and blood for their own selfish purposes." He whispers into my ear. "You volunteered for your sister; in my District, that child would have no one volunteer for them. It's considered a privilege to be in the Hunger Games and they would be led to their death without so much as a second glance from their family and friends."

"At least you think I have a justified reason for my actions" I say as I pull away from the hug "The people around here and in my District think that I'm and idiot and a common whore. At least the townspeople do. The people from the Seam, respect me for my actions"

"The Seam?"

"The poorer part of my District. We should get to bed; we have interviews tomorrow" I yawn

"Yea you go first and I leave five minutes after you. It'll look less suspicious. Oh and if Peeta messes with you again, just tell me" he adds softly

"Okay, he said that he'll make me his one way or another. I think he has a plan" I say as I walk towards the door. I may as well update him.

"Goodnight, Katniss, and remind me never to piss you off when you have a Morning Star with you" he joke, obviously referring to this morning's training.

"Yea, Goodnight, sleep tight" I laugh

"Don't let the bedbugs bite" he finishes as I close the door.

Why did I tell him all of that? I never told anyone that.

I don't have time to think, right now I'm tired.

* * *

I make my way back to my floor and stumble through the door.

Unfortunately Haymitch is there waiting.

"I'm still mad at you" I say groggily

"And you have every right to be. What I said was unacceptable and I apologize" he says surprisingly soberly. I still don't buy it.

"Are you actually sorry or did Effie tell you to apologize?" I ask

"I am actually sorry" he repeats

"Thank you for not telling Peeta where I was" I tell him

"It was the least I could do" he responds

"Well goodnight" I say as I walk towards my room

"Yeah, goodnight sweetheart"

If anybody else said that, it would sound like something a guy would say to his girlfriend. But, this is Haymitch, my drunken mentor, and that is the name he saddled me with; and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I change into a nightshirt and pants as soon as I close my door. Once im dressed, I collapse onto the bed.

Tomorrow is the interviews and the next day I'm going to the arena.

With that, I fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Okay ready for the important stuff?**

**I'm giving you guys the choice on this story's pairing!**

**It's either Karvel (KatnissxMarvel) or Catoniss (CatoxKatniss)**

**To vote just say which pairing you'd prefer in a review or PM me!**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! I'll be back soon with a new one and maybe the story's pairing!**

**Please Review!**

**~*~Momo**


	3. Untrustworthy

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that took so long.**

**I've decided not to reveal my decision for the main pairing. Mostly because I haven't made one yet.**

**But, you guys can still vote!**

**Karvel or Catoniss?**

**It's up to you!**

* * *

"Katniss dearie! It's time to move! It's a big big day!" I hear Effie screech from behind my door.

"Five more minutes Effie!" I call. It's too early for this shit.

"You said that five minutes ago! Now get your ass out of that room" she calls

Wait…did Effie just…curse?

"Yes I just cursed Katniss! It was bound to happen sometime" she huffs

"Okay… I'll just take a shower and be right out"

"Good!" I can hear her heels clicking away.

I smirk. Effie just cursed. Haymitch and I must be rubbing off on her. Now If only we could see what her hair actually looks like.

Yeah…

That's never going to happen.

I hit a button on the shower; I found out that this controls the temperature. I hit another button and it gives me five choices: Love, Chill, Refresh, Energy, and Sleep.

I hit 'Energy' and crisp smelling water pours from the showerhead. I like this scent.

Much like yesterday shampoo and conditioner is deposited on my hand; the same scent as the water.

At least I'm learning.

I wash and rinse my body and hop out of the shower.

I dry myself and walk back into my room. But, I'm not alone.

"Peeta, what are you doing in here?" I say calmly. I pull my towel around me tightly.

'Please don't end up like last time.' I mentally beg

"I'm giving you one more choice; you either be mine willingly or not" he says as he stares at my body.

"Never" I scoff "Now get out!" I screech.

He doesn't.

He walks closer to me; I can tell that he's undressing me with his eyes. It's unnerving.

"Peeta, I'm serious! Get the fuck out of my room!" I back into the bathroom door.

"What? Are you nervous without your impromptu bodyguard?" he grins sadistically.

"He is not my bodyguard he is just some stupid career who wouldn't quit! Now get away from me or else I'll knock you out again" I say threateningly.

"Oh and how do you expect to do that?" he questions. He's almost upon me.

I can't actually _do _anything in fear of my towel falling off. But I can scream.

"HAYMITCH! EFFIE!" I yell

Both of them come bursting through the door just as Peeta pins me to the wall. I see Haymitch's eyes widen in rage. He runs up to us with ungodly speed and rips Peeta off of me.

"You sick bastard" Effie mutters

"Did you just?" Haymitch's eyes widen even further, this time with shock, as he looks towards Effie.

"Now is not the time for that!" Effie screeches "Take that boy to his room and start training him and make sure it's not easy. I'll take Katniss first, I do believe she needs a little girl time" she sounds assertive; shockingly so.

"Okay ma'am" Haymitch mutters as he easily picks up a squirming Peeta.

"Katniss please get ready quickly" She says calmly as she strides out of the room. I'm going to have to walk like that soon.

* * *

I throw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue V-neck tee shirt and make my way towards the couch where Effie sits.

"I can see why you and Haymitch act so brutish all the time" she says "It's much easier than having manners. It's relaxing. Also, it a good way to get people to do thing faster" she smiles serenely.

"So I get to act all proper and you get to act brutishly today?" I question.

"Today seems like a backwards day, so why not?" she answers.

I am thoroughly shocked.

I like this Effie.

* * *

It's another three hours later and I finally learned how to sit up straight, talk politely, and run in heels.

Effie gives me a brief hug before sending me off to Haymitch. Although, not before I catch a glimpse of her grabbing a shot of whiskey from the bar.

I walk into Haymitch's room and I'm thankful that Peeta isn't there.

"Hello Sweetheart" Haymitch greets.

"I think we broke Effie" I say

"How so?" He questions.

"She said that she thinks that we were right, she also, is giving up on politeness, and she just got a shot of whiskey from the bar" I list.

"I honestly never thought I'd see the day" he chuckles

"Okay so why am I here exactly?" I ask as I sit down.

"We need to find you an angle to work on" he states

"An Angle?" I question

"Something for you to go on, something that people will sponsor you for"

"Why can't I just be myself?" I ask. I don't like the idea of a fake me.

"You have the personality of a dead slug" he says bluntly

"Well, ok then. I'll try not to take that as an insult" I say sarcastically.

"Oh by all means. Please do"

I stick my tongue out at him. I don't care if I look immature. Haymitch has looked out for me my entire life. He was friends with my dad…best friends actually. He would try to help out around the house after my dad died and my mom went comatose. He was only there for Prim though; he just had to put up with me. He may have looked out for me but, that doesn't mean he likes me.

* * *

After two hours, Haymitch finally gives up.

"You! Are! A! Stone!" he pronounces every word clearly. "You can't even act like you have a personality!"

"Well _sorry_! I can't help it!" I'm frustrated and it shows.

"Fine…FINE! Just when you go on stage act like you're an idiot. Act like you think these games are an honor and act like you don't have a care in the world. Airheads like airheads. Capitol people like people who are like them. Got it?" he sighs

"Yup" I lie "Can I go now? Cinna said he needs me at the studio early" another lie

"Go ahead" he waves his hand towards the door.

I sprint out the door and into the elevator. I check the time; it's only 12:00 a.m. and Cinna doesn't need me until at least four. I hit the training room floor and I'm off.

* * *

Today is my last day of training before the Hunger Games.

The training room is completely empty. Not a tribute in sight.

Perfect.

Even though I'm alone, I don't want to risk the Archery Station, so I move to the knives.

I pick up a small, slender knife and throw it at the dummy, making sure that I flick my wrist at just the right time. It hits the dummy right where the eye should be.

Bulls-eye.

I pick up a larger knife and repeat the process.

Another perfect hit.

Damn I'm good at these.

I silently thank my dad for teaching me how to use weapons. Sure, a bow and arrow are good weapons but, you cant just live off one hunting necessity.

I throw another knife and it hits with, yet another, satisfying thump.

I actually examine the next knife.

That blade is fairly long with a serrated edge. Multi-use knife… I like it. I throw it at the dummy and instead of hitting the eye, it hit its heart.

"Very good Girl on Fire" says a feminine voice from behind me. I freeze. Is it a tribute?

"Don't worry, I'm not here to intimidate. I'm here to train tributes" she chuckles. I let my muscles relax. I turn around and am faced with a trainer that vaguely reminds me of someone.

"Hello, I'm Deena but, you can call me Cinna's sister." She smiles.

That's who it is. The same milky brown skin and light appearance.

"Oh hello, I'm Katniss" although she probably already knows that.

"Yes, Cinna has told me a lot about you but, he didn't tell me you could throw knives" she says as her gaze falls on the mannequins.

"Kind of, but, not that well." I say modestly

"I know a way that you can throw a knife and you'd be the only one who could dislodge it. The strongest of men couldn't do it without knowing this trick. I don't even think Clove knows it. I tried to teach her but; her pride got the best of her. Would you like to learn it?" she asks kindly

A trick that only I would know.

That's perfect for the games.

"I would love to" I smile

She leads me over to the smaller knives and picks one up.

"Start small" she says as she throws the knife a way I've never seen anyone throw a knife.

Instead of upper handing the knife, she throws it from beneath her. She keeps her arms loosely to her side and flicks her wrist upward while surging her arm forward. The knife hits it mark; the heart.

"Now, try to take the knife out" she instructs. I walk over to the dummy and yank on the knife.

I won't even budge.

I try again with more force.

Still nothing.

"See" Deena says from beside me. I didn't even hear her move. "Watch this" she says as she yanks the knife out easily.

"How did you?" she cuts me off.

"You can do this with any object if it's thrown right. I once threw one of Cinna's stilettos and it got lodged in a steel wall." She laughs

"Now you try" she says as she pats me on the back.

I grab a small knife and follow her directions.

Under throw but, forcefully.

I throw the knife and it hits just below the heart.

It's not perfect but, it's a lot better than I thought I would do on my first try.

"Okay so when you pull on the knife, pull at a downwards angle" she orders.

I do and the knife comes out with ease. My face lights up.

I know a new trick.

"Okay now from the side"…

* * *

We train until it's time for me to meet Cinna. We don't just use knives; I am now proficient in axes and semi-proficient in swords.

"Tell my baby brother I said 'hi'" she laughs as the elevator doors close. I give her a thumbs up as the doors close. I hit the button that gets me to the styling level of the building.

This floor has exactly 25 rooms.

Two for each district, One male room and one female room, and the stylists' lounge. I make my way down to 12G, which is at the other end of the mall, to my stylist.

"Hey beautiful" Cinna welcomes

"Hi Cinna" I say as I give him a hug

"How was training?" he asks as he observes my tired looking body.

"Good and Deena says hi"

"Ah so you met my sister" he chuckles "What did she say about me?"

"Just that you lost a stiletto in a wall" I laugh

"Okay Okay… Let's get you ready" he says as my prep team files in.

* * *

I'm waiting backstage anxiously. Rue just finished her interview and she looked adorable with her wings. Her angle was definitely innocence and adorableness.

Thresh's intimidating; which isn't very hard for him to portray.

I think back to the other interviews although, I don't remember most of them.

Glimmer was first and I just believe she looked like a slut.

The dress was way too short and way too tight. She acted like so was seducing rather than talking about the Hunger Games.

Marvel acted like a jokester the entire time. The few times I've encountered him, that was his natural personality. It fits him perfectly; at least I know he's not faking his angle.

Clove was sadistic. She just _couldn't wait_ for the games.

Cato was the 'people person/brute'. How that worked, I have no idea.

The next few interviews are a blur. I kind of remember Foxface's interview but, not well.

I'm cut off from my thoughts when I hear Caeser.

"Katniss Everdeen: The Girl On Fire!"

I walk on the stage and I'm blinded by the lights. I feel confident in what I'm going to say. I have a long piece of flowing fabric that flutters behind me and splits into two pieces. Cinna added it at the last minute.

We have a plan.

Haymitch told me to act like an airhead so I'm doing the exact opposite.

Yep, I'm still mad at him.

I look over the crowd and smile. I smile even though I hate all of the people in front of me.

Why don't they realize that we're going to die a brutal death?

I want to put them in the games and see how they react.

"Katniss, please take a seat!" Caeser says

"Don't mind if I do" I playfully retort. I sit in the chair next to Caeser.

"So Katniss, you made quite an entrance in the Tribute's Parade. How did you feel?" he asks

"Well, how do I put this…I was terrified" I laugh "I just was really hoping that I wouldn't catch on fire." I smile prettily.

The crowd goes wild.

God, I hate these people.

"Were those flames real?" Caeser asks.

"Oh yes, they were real" I spot Cinna and he nods "I'm wearing them tonight. Would you like to see?" I grin.

"I think that we would all love to see" he smiles.

I rise from my chair and take center stage. I grab the separated piece of fabric from behind me in both hands. I arc my hands over my head and the fabric follows as it catches fire. I wrap my arms around my torso until the dress itself catches fire.

The crowd is silent.

The fire is black.

My dress slowly burns away to reveal a black high-low dress with blood red decals adorning the puffed out skirt. I feel my hair fall from its up-do and down my back in brown tresses. My golden eye shadow catches the ash rising from the dress and turns itself into black.

I'm done being the Capitol's golden girl. It hasn't even been a week and I already hate it.

The black flames remain, although they don't burn through this dress.

I look dangerous and untouchable.

The Capitol falls silent as I smirk.

"How was that Caeser?" I look behind me at the stunned host

"That was truly beautiful Miss Everdeen" he claps

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I say innocently as I sit back down into my chair.

"Ah yes of course. How close are you to your sister Prim?" he smiles

I practiced this question in my mind over and over again.

"She is my everything" I say seriously "The only reason I came here is for her"

Simple, sweet, and true.

"That's sweet. Now since Prim is your everything, does that mean that you have no boy back home? We have all been dying to know. Haven't we folks?" The crowd cheers

I chuckle. They are so small minded. They can't even stay on the topic of my sister, the only reason I'm here, for less than three minutes.

"No, I'm not very popular back home" I smile. I try not to choke up as I think about home.

"Well, when you get home, I'm sure boys will be falling at your feet" he smiles

"Yea well, the games haven't started yet so don't go choosing a winner Caeser." I laugh

"You mean you don't think you'll win?" He asks in shock. The buzzer goes off

"Let's just say this." I start

"There are twenty-three children that are vying to kill me. Each of them has something to go back to that they don't want to give up. Whether it be a mother, father, sister, brother, cousin, whether it's for honor or pride. They don't want to give it up. I remember hearing an old saying. 'There isn't a boy alive that won't rip the world apart to find his mummy'. That is like me with my sister. That is like every other tribute in these games. So tell me!" I face the crowd "If you had twenty-three children that want to kill you and can kill you, how confident would you be? What would you do if you were in The Hunger Games?" I stride off stage gracefully as I leave a silent Capitol in my wake.

Cinna is already back stage waiting for me. Along with a guy named Beetee and a girl named Wiress.

"That was brilliant Katniss!" Cinna congratulates. "Now, let's go up to your room before the show lets out." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the elevator.

* * *

When we get to my floor we sit on the couch and turn on the interviews. It looks like the crowd is back to normal as Peeta walks towards Caeser. I scowl.

Cinna must sense my frustration because he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember, that speech wasn't for them." He says calmly.

I nod and turn my attention towards the screen. I already missed half of the interview.

"So, Peeta, handsome lad like you, you must have a girl at home."

"No I don't" he blushes and looks down.

How the hell does he look so innocent!

"I don't believe it for a second" Caeser teases

"Okay so there is this one girl but, she doesn't know I exist" he laughs lightly.

I feel bad for the poor girl. I would hate to be in her shoe-

SHIT

"Well then, you win these games and you go back to her and she'll have to love you." Caeser adds helpfully

"I don't think winning will help me here." He blushes again

HE BETTER FUCKING NOT

I shoot out of my seat and glare at the screen.

"And, whys that?" The blue haired host inquires.

HE BETTER FUCKING NO-

"Because she came here with me" He finishes

All I can see is red.

"Katniss calm down!" Cinna says reassuringly.

"HOW CAN I CALM THE FUCK DOWN? HE LOOKED LIKE A LOST PUPPY! SO _MADLY _IN LOVE WITH ME! HE JUST FUCKING PROFESSED HIS LOVE FOR ME ON TELEVISION. IF I DON'T WORK WITH HIM THE CAPITOL WILL THINK I'M A HEARTLESS BITCH! NOT TO MENTION THE RE-, NEVERMIND! NO ONE WOULD WANT ME AS THEIR LEADER! WE HAD ONE FUCKING CHANCE AND HE JUST RUINED IT." I scream. He got what he wanted. I'm not an idiot. If I don't work with him, I'll be hated.

How am I supposed to protect the alliance now?

If I don't go along with Peeta loving me, the sponsors won't come. I'll be useless!

I'm breathing to fast and my head is spinning. I can faintly hear the elevator ding.

Then I hear the voice of the man I want to murder.

"Hey babe" Peeta says cockily as he pulls me into a hug.

"Get the hell away from her!" I hear Effie scream. He wouldn't let go. His grasp only got tighter

"You son of a bitch! Effie told you to release her!" I hear Haymitch bellow

I use all of my force and barrel him to a wall. Hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He lets go and I make a dash for the kitchen table.

I can see that he's starting to catch his breath and is slowly standing up. I don't have time to think; I grab the first thing I see on the table and I chuck it at Peeta's shirt tail, just like how Deena showed me.

It works perfectly. He is stuck to the wall by a spoon.

God I fucking love spoons.

I run towards the elevator and hit the button for the roof.

* * *

Once I'm there I stumble out the door and into the fresh air.

Thousands of what ifs race through my mind.

What if the rebellion sees and takes Peeta's side?

What if Prim sees?

What if Gale sees?

I crouch down in the middle of the roof and think about what's going to happen next.

If I ignore Peeta during the games I will be hated, if I help Peeta in the games I will hate myself and that would endanger the others.

The flames on my dress are just starting to go out. Just like my hopes for every tribute's freedom.

A sad smile graces my face as I think about what happened in the styling area earlier today.

* * *

Flashback*

I was just put into my dress when I first met Beetee and Wiress. Cinna explained to me that we were going to break out of the arena. We would start the rebellion.

I was cautious at first. What would happen to Prim and Gale?

It turns out, that they had already evacuated District Twelve.

Everybody, even the peacekeepers.

They were all safe in District 13.

It's apparently a nice place.

I agreed to join in the rebellion once I was assured everyone was safe.

Cinna asked me who I wanted him to warn about the rescue mission.

I trust Cinna so I told him about the Alliance.

I asked him who else was in on the rebellion. I was pleasantly surprised.

Every single living victor.

End Of Flashback*

* * *

I'm snapped out of my reverie when I hear the door open. I whip my head around and smile when I see who it is.

"Hey Rue. You startled me" I chuckle

"Oh sorry, do you want to stay with Thresh and I tonight? We heard what Peeta did." She says shyly.

"How did you find out?" I ask

"I went to your floor to look for you and I saw Peeta pinned to the wall by a spoon. Haymitch told me what happened. He had no right to say that on live television. He didn't even give you any indication of his feelings for you before?" She questions. "How did you do that, with the spoon, by the way? I wanna learn" she smiles

I smile back. I'm thankful to Haymitch for not telling her about my earlier experiences with Peeta; she shouldn't have to worry about me.

"Okay, I'll teach you when we get into the arena. We don't have time for you to learn it now. Also, I would love to stay with you tonight" I rise from my position on the floor and stride towards Rue. The black flames on my dress reignite and billow behind me. I love Rue right now. Five minutes ago I was close to tears and this little girl spoke six sentences to me; now I feel a hell of a lot better.

This little girl.

Rue.

She is the reason for the rebellion. Kids like her shouldn't have to fight to the death. She brings life to whatever room she walks into, the Hunger Games was created to kill that life. She doesn't have to recite some long winded speech to make me feel better; all she has to do is be there.

"Should we make another fort?" I ask when I'm beside her

"Yes!" she squeals excitedly.

I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. Together, we walk to the elevator and push the button for floor eleven. We chat animatedly the entire ride. Normally I find small talk annoying and useless but, with Rue, every syllable is worth it.

* * *

As we walk through the door, we are greeted by Thresh and the mentor from District Eleven.

"We have to move our plan up" Thresh greets "I don't trust Peeta"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and vote for your favorite pairing!**

**I'll really try to update sooner next time but, School starts in a day.**

**Oh god I am a Junior.**

**ANYWAY I WILL UPDATE SOONER!**

**Love,**

**~*~Momo**


	4. I Survived

**I'm back with a ****_very _****overdue update.**

**I know you know that I'm sorry! **

**But I'll say it anyway. I'M SORRY! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND BLECH. **

**Anyway I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**THEY ARE FINALLY GOING INTO THE GAMES!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No" Was my immediate response

"We have to; the less time you're alone, the better." He stood firm

"All he said was that he loved her" Rue interrupts.

"Rue, why don't you get the blankets ready? I'll meet you there in a few minutes…Thresh can we talk about this somewhere else?" I say curtly

"Okay, but don't pin him to a wall" she warned. I smile at her and she leaves.

I pull Thresh to the upper level of the room.

"We can't move up the plan. We have to get as many people out of that arena as possible. And, that means convincing the careers not to kill everyone. That is Marvel's job and we can't rush him." I state

"What do you mean 'get as many people out as possible'? We are supposed to stay alive until the break, and even that will be difficult, we can't risk ourselves trying to save the weak." he exclaims

"They are not 'the weak'! They are humans and they deserve a chance of life outside the arena!" I retort and he shrinks back.

"I understand that, but how could we even do it? They won't trust us!" at least he's entertaining the idea…

"The bloodbath in the beginning is inevitable. But, afterwards we can try to round up the tributes and stay alive. Strength in numbers. That is why we can't move up the plan. The careers will be the hardest to convince! Not to mention how difficult this will be to hide from the capitol. We can't just say 'Hey, we are going to break out of the arena and live in District Thirteen, which was supposed to be destroyed, and rebel against the Capitol and President Snow. Care to join us?' That won't work! It is hard enough for me to think about how I actually have to kill people in the bloodbath to survive! I don't need any preventable deaths. I won't let them die and I won't abandon them." I say sharply

"You make it hard to argue with you. And I do believe that Marvel can convince the careers but, how will we get the others?" he questions

"I don't know! If you didn't know, people don't like me very much!"

Sad but true.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I like you, Rue likes you, Marvel likes you, apparently Peeta loves you, the girl from five respects you, and so do the rest of the careers. You can see it in their eyes." I stiffen at the mention of my District partner.

"Haymitch told me what really happened, which is why I wanted to move the plan up. Peeta is going to lose his mind in the arena when he realizes you ditched him, for us." He smiles

"I hope he does" I say coldly. I walk down to the living room and I'm greeted with a…amusing, sight.

Rue is on Marvel's shoulders and they're running around with their arms out like they are hovercrafts, with sound effects to match

I'm not one for sentimental moments but this…this is fucking adorable.

I can't help the smile that grows on my face.

When the duo finally notices me, awkwardly standing there, they freeze. I thought that they would stop and pretend it never happened but, instead they just looked at each other and then back at me.

I don't like the cheshire grins that are on their faces and the glint of mischief in their eyes.

Before I can react, they charge.

The duo makes their way over to me, and in seconds, they are upon me; tickling every part of my body that they can reach. The laughter bubbles up my throat and out into the room.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited to torture Katniss?" Thresh enters

"H-Help!" I get out between laughs. He chuckles and walks over to us.

He picks up Rue and, in turn, begins to tickle her.

Why are the girls being picked on now?

God, it's like middle school all over again.

"Okay guys, I believe it's kind of important to breathe, so why don't you lets the girls do that" a humored voice calls out.

The tickling ceases after five straight minutes.

"Okay Freesia" Thresh says to District Eleven's female mentor.

"Thank you" I manage to say between deep breaths

"No problem, I have four older brothers so I know what its like" she smiles.

* * *

Freesia won the Hunger Games four years ago. She was sixteen, just like me. I remember watching her game, and it really was _her _game. She was unstoppable. The arena was set in a desert; the only food that was available was either lizards or questionable fruits that were hidden in freakishly tall trees. The only water available was in the numerous cacti that were strategically placed next to the homes of poisonous snakes. Not to mention that the cacti's needles were poisoned and some of the fruit was home to deadly insects. The only people who could tell the difference between safe and unsafe fruit, was Freesia and her district partner. They used that to their advantage, at least, Freesia did. Her partner was a pathetic leech and stood in the background. But, Freesia would pick the booby trapped fruit, careful not to disturb it's residents, and when the time came, she would launch the fruit at the enemy. Successfully setting a swarm of insects on its victim. She would also use the cacti needles. During the initial bloodbath, she had acquired a slingshot. She would gather the needles with gloved hands and launch them at the remaining tributes.

That Game only lasted four days. Freesia took out eleven tributes herself, including all of the careers. Her partner was killed by a snake. It took only minutes for him to die.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted when the male mentor entered the room. He was ancient, a bit older than District Four's female mentor.

I never saw his games.

"Hello Jethro; how was your nap?" Rue asks sweetly.

"It was lovely, thank you" he smiles.

A comfortable silence stretched out between our group. Now was as good a time as ever to tell Marvel his new role in our plan.

"Marvel, you have to convince the careers to stop killing" I say simply

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had a sense of humor" he jokes.

"I'm not joking" I say with a stern face. His smile falls.

"Are you insane or something? The careers are built to kill! If you take that away from them, I think they'll break or something." He exclaims

"You were a career!" I retort

"That's different and you know it" he's getting angry but, I can't seem to stop. My stubbornness is getting the better of me

"How do you know that their not different? Do you want me to leave them in that arena to die?"

"Of course not! You know how much I hate unnecessary deaths and death in general. But, please tell me how the hell am I supposed to stop three bloodthirsty careers?"

"Don't curse while Rue is here and I don't know! We will figure something out." I hate fighting in the presence of Rue.

"What happened to just staying alive until we are able to break out?" he asks

"I can't just leave the other tributes! Just like I said during my interview 'Everyone has something to go back to' and I intend to get them back to that special something"

"So what, you won't kill anyone? It's inevitable Katniss! Not everyone is going to make it out."

The room goes quiet.

"Thresh take Rue to her room" I say in a scarily calm tone.

"Someone is in trouble" Rue snickers. I offer her a smile and as soon as they leave the room I turn back to Marvel.

"I know I shouldn't have said that in front of Rue. I'm sorry but, it is true. Not everyone will live"

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think that I don't know that I will have to kill children to keep people safe? The only reason I'm trying to save the remaining tributes is because they have to have a chance to live. I will kill anyone who is trying to hurt my family. And I mean my family here; You, Thresh, and Rue. You guys are my family and I will protect you with my life but, other than that, no; I will not kill anyone."

"When did I become part of the family?" he asks

"From the moment I stepped out of my room and saw you sitting on Peeta. I was in debt to you and that is how family works. The people, who are your family, are the people who make you smile for no reason at all and bring you happiness; and you want to pay them back with equal or more happiness. It's a never ending cycle of debts that you want to repay. At least that's how I see it."

He sighs

"I'm not sure that's how it actually works but, anyway, I'll try to convince the careers to stop killing or at least, trick them into not killing. But, when the time comes to truly convince them to join the rebellion, you have to do it" he smiles

"W-What?" I stutter.

How the hell do I even-

"See; it doesn't seem so easy, now does it?" Right now I want to wipe that smile off his face…with a hammer.

"Shut it" I growl "How would I even convince them?"

"Well, I have no idea" he takes a seat on the couch and pats the place next to him. I take a seat.

"Well, aren't you just _so _helpful" I say sarcastically.

"No one said that this would be easy" he says sympathetically

"I really wish it was" I say as I put my head in my hands

"If anyone could convince the careers, I'm sure it would be you. You have no idea the effect you have on others" he smiles as he playfully bumps his shoulder into mine.

I offer him a weak smile.

Such nice words; too bad they don't mean anything.

"Yeah, okay, let's just get some blankets and start making the fort. I'll get Rue and Thresh." I stand and go to Rue's room. I softly knock on the door and hear a small voice telling me to come in.

"You guys can come out now" I say as I walk through the door.

I freeze.

This night is just full of sentimental moments.

Thresh is drinking from a tea cup while he sits in a small chair, across the table from Rue.

A tea party.

"Rue, how do you get the boys to do the most adorable things?"

"I ask" she says simply as she sips from her own cup.

"Well…_okay then._ You two wrap everything up, we are starting the fort." I say as I walk out, shutting the door behind me.

At the rate Rue is going at, she'll be having me dressing up like a fairy by the end of tonight.

I can try to deny it all I want but, if she asked me to do anything, I would not be able to say no.

"Katniss! Can you please jump down from cloud nine and help me?" Marvel calls. I see he is carrying way to many blankets for one person and he is goings to fall ov-CRASH- er.

I rush over to my fallen comrade and try moving the large amount of blankets covering his entire body.

Once I uncovered his face, he smiled.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Next time, don't try to take on all the blankets at once" I grin

"Men only take one trip" he deepens his voice as he tries to sound manly.

"Oh you're a guy?" I ask with the most innocent face I can muster

"Would you like to check?" he smirks

"How about no" I cover his face back up and walk away

"Katniss, don't leave me like this!" he mumbles under the blankets

"What's the magic word?" I taunt

"Eskimo?"

"Nope"

"Fine…Please?"

"Ding ding ding and we have a winner!" I remove the blankets from his body.

I can see why he couldn't move. These blankets are ridiculously heavy.

"Thank you and, for the record, I am a man" he sits up

"No you're not" a sad smile grows on my face

"Excuse me?" he scoffs

"You are just a teenager, like Thresh and I; like most of the people in this game"

"You can't just let me think I am a man? It's not like I'm going to have much time to become one" he laughs

I laugh too, until I realize what he said.

"Wait…What?" I look at him in shock

"I realized that I would gladly give my life for you, Thresh and Rue. And I probably will have to" he looks down

"No you won't. I won't let you die for me. If I'm captured, you are going to leave me and find Rue and Thresh and get out of the area. I won't be a weak link." I fight back

"Who said you could boss me around?" he smirks

"This isn't a joke Marvel" I say seriously

He honestly thinks that I'll let him die for me?

"I know, sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"You can't talk like that. Our family will survive" I am pretty confident in that.

"Whatever floats your boat" he sighs

"I don't own a boat" I say confusedly

"It's an expression of speech" he smiles a fake smile. "Let's get building. Where are Thresh and Rue?"

"Having a tea party" I grin

"And I wasn't invited?" he feigned hurt

"Why would they want you?" I joke

"Well…I'm devilishly handsome, funny, strong, smart, nice…did I mention handsome?" he grins

"Yeah yeah yeah… Oh I forgot to ask…Why are you here?"

"I saw what Peeta said and I wanted to check if you were okay. Then…well…Rue came for me."

"I'm fine, so don't worry. I can handle myself." I bite back a groan of frustration.

Why does everyone think I need protection?

"I never doubted that" he smiles

"Is Marvel sleeping here too?" A melodic voice calls from behind me

"It's up to Marvel" I smile at Rue

"Marvel would you like to spend the night with us?" I ask

"How can I say no when Rue is looking at me like that" he smiles and points towards Rue, who looks like a begging puppy.

"Yay!" she runs over and hugs him.

"Okay let's get building" I say as Thresh walks into the room

* * *

We are, once again, in the warm embrace of out blanket and pillow fort.

Rue and Marvel are already asleep, so Thresh and I are the only ones awake.

"Katniss, we can't ignore what will happen tomorrow" he says bluntly

"For right now we can. For Rue." I smile at her sleeping form

"She is precious, isn't she?" he asks

"Yes she is" a sliver of light peeks through our fort and makes her face glow. She looks like and angel.

The silence is pierced by a scream.

Rue's scream. Her once peaceful face is now contorted into one of pain and anger, she is mumbling and screaming.

"Nightmares" Thresh and I say at the same time

I crawl over to Rue.

Much to my surprise; Marvel is still passed out.

I reach her and shake her shoulder.

"Rue! Wake up. It's only a nightmare" I whisper in her ear.

Chocolate brown irises appear from behind closed lids as the small girl woke up.

"Katniss?" she sobs as she latches on to me

"Shh… It's okay…Everything is okay" I whisper into her hair

"Y-You a-and M-Marvel a-and Thresh, w-were k-killed b-by" she bursts into another fit of sobs

She is more afraid of us dying than her dying?

"We are all right here, none of us are dead" I reassure

"Yea but, for how long?" she looks up at me. Her big brown eyes are filled to the brim with tears.

"Forever" I say sternly "Rue, do you want to sleep in my sleeping bag?" I ask

"Y-Yes please" she whimpers

We both crawl into my bag.

"C-Can you sing?" she croaks

"Of course" I smile as I begin to sing my dad's old lullaby 'Deep in the Meadow'

Soon, Rue is whisked into a peaceful slumber.

"You have a lovely voice" Thresh compliments

"Thank you" I yawn

"Goodnight Thresh" I close my eyes

"Sleep tight Katniss" he replies.

"If the bedbugs bite, torch them" Marvel says

That little shit has been awake this whole time!

I was about to retort but, the smoky tendrils of sleep pulled me into a deep slumber.

I can faintly hear Thresh's deep laughter and Marvel's light chuckling.

Then, all is quiet until, I hear the screams of children being slaughtered in front of me. I can see the red that spills from each of them.

* * *

Marvel and I wake up early and go to the roof. I leave a note for Thresh and Rue and hop into the elevator.

There is a sinking feeling in my gut. Like I have to throw up but, I know I can't.

Today I'm going into the arena.

"M-Marvel" My voice cracks

He looks at me with fear in his eyes and I know; he is just as scared as I am.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say goodbye, just in case I don't make it through the bloodbath"

He doesn't try to reassure me this time. For that, I am thoroughly grateful.

"Goodbye" he sighs.

The elevator dings as we reach the roof. As the doors open a rush of crisp morning air billows in.

"I hate that we have to spend what may be our last days in this hell hole." He says as he looks over the artificially colored Capitol in distaste.

I nod in agreement

"How long were you awake before you revealed yourself last night?" I ask as I try to change the subject

"I know what you're doing" he chuckles "And I woke up in the middle of your song."

"Oh sorry" I don't know whether or not I'm apologizing for waking him up, or, changing the subject.

"Katniss, there is a good chance that we won't live through the day" he becomes serious "And I just want to say…Thank you."

"For what?" I didn't do anything

"For not judging my because of my district, for letting me help you when I went to your floor, for saving me from the life of a career, and for letting me join your family" he smiles but, it doesn't reach his eyes.

Family.

That one word causes me to break down.

Not the gut wrenching sobs that you see on television but, the silent tears that fall from my seam gray eyes.

For me that is breaking down.

"Marvel" I whisper as I turn towards him.

He looks at me and I can see his pine needle eyes are filled with tears as well.

"I don't want to die. I need to do something with my life. I-I need to get back to Prim, Gale, Madge, my mother. I don't want to lose you, Thresh or Rue. Coming here for the first time, I was so sure that the world didn't need Katniss Everdeen. People would take care of my responsibilities when I die. But, You, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, Rue, Thresh and the Victors; you guys gave me something to come back to. I don't want to leave all of you guys behind" I sink to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest. He sits down right next to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

I feel water drip onto my shoulder and I realize that he is crying now too.

"I'm glad I gave you a reason to come back. You guys gave me a reason to live as well. I am going to stay alive just so I can see the smile on Rue's face every day, just so I can joke with Thresh daily, and just so I can see the fire in your eyes go on." He breathes into my ear

"Good Morning Tributes! Please Report to your Designated Floors for Preparation. Have A Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be Ever in your Favor" I speaker voice calls out.

"Oh god" I choke out "It's time" I feel something in my chest shatter and drop into my gut. My breathing becomes rapid and shallow as Marvel helps me stand up.

This could be the last time I see him.

We step into the elevator and hit the '12' and '1' buttons as a tense silence falls between us.

I can identify the feeling in my stomach now.

Pure helplessness and utter desperation.

The elevator dings. My floor.

I turn to Marvel and hug him tightly.

"I'll see you later" he tries to smile as I step out of the elevator.

* * *

The next few hours go by in a blur.

People talk and congratulate me. Haymitch tries to drill in more survival techniques. Beetee teaches me about 'kinks in the armor' whatever the hell that means. Effie is crying. She is crying so much. Then I'm ushered onto a hovercraft and a chip is implanted in my arm.

Marvel, Thresh and Rue are in the same compartment and it's killing me that, I can't even look them in the eye. Cato is staring me down but, I ignore him.

Peeta takes my hand but, I can't find the strength to take it back.

Desperation.

I always hated being desperate.

* * *

I blink and I'm suddenly in a white room with Cinna.

He's dressing me in the outfit that we are issued for the arena.

Everything is thick so I know it will be cold.

Please don't be high in the mountains.

He pins my Mockingjay pin to my jacket and I'm reminded of Madge.

"I'm not allowed to bet but, if I could, I'd bet on you" He hugs me and I know that it's times

"Tributes please step into the tubes" a monochromatic voice rings

I do as im told and a glass door slides in behind me. I'm freaking out as I bang on the glass calling for Cinna. The plate starts to rise and I can smell earth.

Thank god I'm not in a snowy climate.

The first rays of sun peak into my vision. A few moments later, I am fully out of the tube and I can take in my surroundings.

THANK WHOEVER IS UP THERE!

There is a forest, much like the one that is back home. There is also a field of wheat that I see Thresh eyeing up. And lastly there is a lake.

I hear a faint sobbing and I look towards the source.

The scrawny boy from four is two plates down from my right. He makes eye contact with me and mouths some words.

Before I can register them, he steps off the plate.

A large explosion rocks the ground and all that was left of the boy from four was blown sky high.

When the sound of explosions settle I can hear the gong.

I bolt.

The bow is right in front and I make my way towards it.

By the time I get there, it's gone.

That incompetent girl from one got to it first.

I go for my next choice.

Morning stars. I grab a medium one just in time to knock down the girl from eight who was trying to stab me.

I bolt for an outlying orange backpack when I run straight into Thresh.

"Wheat" he growls before he runs toward the Cornucopia.

I bolt to the backpack and I reach it the same time as the male tribute from six.

Now it's a fight.

The male is bigger than me but I am quicker. I go to punch him when I feel a warm liquid spray across my face: blood.

The boy falls over and I see Clove aiming a knife at my head.

I move the bag in front of my head just in time to catch the knife in it.

I grab the knife out of the boy's back and bolt towards the field instead of the forest.

Now I have two knives.

I grab a stalk of wheat and run into the forest where I collide with Foxface.

We both just stare at each other before we bolt in the other direction.

* * *

I run for two hours before I find a safe place to sit.

I empty out my small bag and find minimal provisions. Good thing I brought wheat. But, I need to save two tufts of it.

Already the plan has been messed up.

I didn't get to tell Marvel the meeting place, which, is why I took the wheat. If and when, I run into the careers I'll slip him the tuft and he'll hopefully understand.

Same with Rue.

Oh god, Where is Rue? Did she make it? Did Thresh make it? Did Marvel?

I'm alone In the Hunger Games.

* * *

I walk until night. I've already found water and I'm going to be sleeping in a tree so that covers shelter. I climb up a tree gracefully and tie myself to the trunk. I'm about to fade into sleep when I smell the smoke.

Some idiot had lit a fire.

I peer around my trunk and see that it's the male from three. He is right next to my tree!

"Hey you boy!" I whisper but loud enough for him to hear and jump five miles out of his seat.

"Look up, I won't hurt you" he does "What's your name?" I ask

"D-Damian" he mutters

"Well, Damian, if you don't put out that fire you'll get us both killed"

"W-What do you mean?" he glares at the fire as if it's poisonous as he stomps it out.

"The careers will smell it and see it and then they will find you. Can you climb?"

"Sort of. Why?" he asks

"You don't have any supplies, do you? Or weapons?"

"No" he sighs "My mentor told me to run as far away from the Cornucopia as possible"

"Well then get your butt up here" I order nicely

"W-What, why?" he asks suspiciously

"Because the careers have probably already seen that smoke and are coming here, we can't run fast enough, and I won't let you freeze. You can share my sleeping bag but you have to promise me something"

"Anything"

"Come up here first" He slowly but, surly makes his way up the tree and next to me

I lean in close and whisper in his ear

"Do not kill any tributes unless completely necessary. There is no time for questions now but, all will be explained soon enough. Can you promise me this?"

He nods

"Welcome" I hold out my hand for a shake. This should get the sponsors to like me a little more. Not to mention I saved another life. "Katniss Everdeen"

He shakes my hand

"Damian Kopier" he grins. Even though it's dark, I can barely make out some details of Damian. He is tan and about five foot seven. His eyes are a golden yellow color and he has glasses. His black hair is fluffed out at all angles.

I tie him to the tree and we fall asleep almost instantly.

I am woken by the sound of the careers barging by. They're the only ones stupid enough to make noise.

Wait, Marvel!

I look down just as the parade of careers goes by.

I quickly grab a tuft of wheat and I drop it in time for it to land directly in front of Marvel. I made it look as if I was going to eat it but, accidentally dropped it.

I can see the tuft of wheat fall into his line of sight.

He still needs to know that it's me.

I whistle the Meadow song quietly and I see his head nod in understanding.

Perfect.

Marvel: Check

Thresh: Check

Katniss: Check

Rue:….

Her face wasn't on the fallen list so I believe she is safe.

Then the boy from four words' makes sense to me now.

'Tell them, I'm sorry'

I feel an intense sorrow when I come to this realization. He will never make it home. I fall into a dreamless sleep with the boy's words ringing through my head.

I survived my first day in The Hunger Games.

* * *

**I really hope that this was worth the wait!**

**The voting is still going on!**

**I know it may look like straight up Karvel but, just wait, you'll see some Catoniss soon.**

**Please review and vote!**

**Karvel or Catoniss**

**All of my love!**

**~*~Momo**


	5. Blonde-Haired and Blue-Eyed Boy

**I'm back with a super fast update! I'm proud I updated so quickly haha.**

**Anyway...Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up at dawn. No matter where I am, I'm still on the sleep schedule of a hunter.

But, that's not the reason I woke up.

I smell smoke.

I look over and I see that half of the forest is ablaze.

"Shit!" I scream "Damian! Wake up!" I pinch him and he snaps awake.

"Five more minutes" he mumbles

"If we wait five more minutes we will be served extra crispy" The fire is getting closer

I quickly untie the rope and jump from my perch. Damian follows soon after.

"Which way?" He panics

"North, we head north!" We bolt north in hopes of beating the heat behind us.

The odds aren't in our favor.

I look up and see balls of fire coming towards us.

"Gamemakers" I growl as I hit the ground, narrowly avoiding a certain doom. The ball of fire crashes on a rock behind me and a large chunk lands on my leg.

I feel a searing pain rip through my body. But, I don't have time to look at it now. I have to keep running.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Damian asks worriedly

"Fine! Just keep running until you hit water! I'll meet you there" I croak. The pain is unbearable.

"I'm not leaving you" He says as he wraps his arm around me and begins running even faster.

A tree collapses right in front of us be we leap over it.

I can see the river from here!

I can also see the careers.

"Damian, you have to leave, now" I say calmly

"Why?" he asks. He must think I'm insane.

"The careers are coming and they want to kill me. If you go they'll only come after me. You can escape." We are getting nearer.

"Katniss-" his voice cracks. He looks like he's about to cry

"Hey" I say in a falsely happy tone "Everything is going to be okay, you will live. You can get back to whoever you want to get back to. The world doesn't need Katniss Everdeen." I smile

"B-But" he stutters

"Go" the word rolls off my tongue like silk. He nod and gives me a hug.

"I won't forget you" he whispers

"You better not" I chuckle. He nods and run away from the river.

I could get away but, that would mean Damian would be found and I need to clean this wound.

It hurts like a bitch.

I make my way as quietly as I can into the river. It feels like heaven.

I close my eyes for a second and I hear it.

"Hey look there she is!" Glimmer shrieks

Shit!

I get out of the water and run in the opposite direction of Damian. The pain is back

"Where you going Girl on Fire?" I hear Cato mock

I look around and find a suitable tree. Without hesitation, I climb it.

"Get back down here!" Clove calls.

"I'll get her" Cato growls as he tries to climb up after me.

Even with my injured leg, I'm still faster than him. I make it to a high branch and relax.

He's too heavy to climb. I hear a snap followed by a loud thud and I know he has fallen.

"Ugh, I'll get her" Glimmer say in her sickly high voice. She strings the bow.

My bow!

She shoots and misses.

Twice.

She's incompetent with a bow and arrow.

The arrows lodge themselves in the bark above me.

I grab them both and decide to have a little fun.

Cato tries the bow and also fails.

That's three arrows I have.

"Maybe you should throw the sword" I mock "I already have two of Clove's knives, three arrows, and a Morning Star. I'll have a little armory." I smirk

"How ya gonna shoot the arrows, you bitch?" Glimmer calls "You don't have a bow"

"Yes the bow seems to be in your incompetent hands. But, I can make my own bow." Glimmer is livid and I'm happy I made her that way.

Cato is pissed along with Clove.

Marvel is trying not to laugh.

"We'll just wait her out. She has to come down sometime" Clove sighs

"You're right. Let's make camp. Marvel you watch her" Cato says. He's obviously the leader.

"Aye aye Captain" he salutes.

I hear Cato mumble 'idiot' under his breath and it pisses me off.

At least Marvel is trying to make people smile.

The trio goes back to the Cornucopia.

I have to keep taunting or else the Capitol will think I favor Marvel. They pick up on the smallest things.

"So spear boy, how many children did the Capitol lackeys kill today? I sound like I could be talking to some of my friends but, the words don't match the tone.

"Can it Girl on Fire. You'll see tonight now won't we?" he says in a cold tone.

Good, he's playing along…I hope.

A wind breezes through the forest and against my newly burned skin.

The pain returns.

I gasp at the suddenness of it but, I can't show that I'm in too much pain.

Marvel hears my breath but, tries to ignore it the best he can.

We wait for three hours and I hear a canon go off.

* * *

"Shit! Please don't be Damian." I whisper

"Aw does the Girl on Fire and another loverboy?" I can hear the smirk in Marvel's voice.

"No, just a kid I helped escape from you guys" I say simply

Another hour passes and there is still no sign of the Careers.

"I just want to get out of this tree. I want to go!" I complain. We could meet Thresh now. The Careers would never know

"I'd like to see you try and get past me. Plus do you think I want to be here babysitting you?"

I stick my tongue out at him even though he's turned around.

* * *

Another hour of silence passes. Not too long after I can hear the howling laughter of the Careers.

"Oh joy…They're back" I deadpan

"Hey Girl on Fire, we brought you someone!" I hear Cato howl.

I freeze.

Who is it?

Rue, Thresh, Damian?

"He wanted to help us kill you so I was happy to oblige" Cato continues. I can barely see their faces through the light of the torch they're each holding.

My jaw drops.

Peeta.

I can see that Marvel is caught off guard as well. We both weren't expecting this.

"So…I turn you down and you kill me. You have issues Mellark" I snap

"Wait…Firegirl turned you down?" Clove laughs.

They don't seem right. Then the stench hits me.

Alcohol.

"Hey Marvel have a drink" Glimmer slurs as she shoves a bottle towards him.

"No I'm good." He smiles.

"Take the drink Marvel" Clove says in a scary tone.

He takes it and brings it to his lips.

* * *

Three hours later everyone but Cato and I are drunk out of their minds.

Cato won't drink.

It's dark and now my leg is constantly throbbing.

"I'm tired! Let's go to bed" Clove barely manages to get the word out of her mouth before collapsing. Followed by Marvel, Peeta, and Glimmer.

I hear Cato yawn

"You can sleep…I can't go anywhere anyway." I confess

"And why is that?" he questions

"Let's just say my leg is out of commission." I growl

"Fine but, if you try to escape I will catch you" he warns. He tries to sound mean but, it's ruined by the abrupt yawn that racks his body. His arms stretch out towards the sky and he lies down.

He almost looks like a normal teenager or a giant teddy bear.

At least Glimmer thinks so. I laugh

Glimmer grabs hold of Cato and uses him as a pillow. Clove does the same to Marvel.

That bugs me though.

The last thing Marvel would want is a bloodthirsty kid using him as a pillow.

I grab rope from my pack and tie myself to the tree. The rope grazes my leg and the searing pain is back. I let out a chocked breath. I have to clean it.

I grab my water from the bag and I brace myself. I gently pour the water onto my aggravated blistering skin.

It hurts so much. But, I'm not done.

I pull the under sleeves of my coat and cover the palm of my hand with it. I press the cloth to the wound.

Silent tears of unbearable pain escape my eyes.

I look up and 'The Fallen' roster is in the sky.

Only one tribute. And it's not one of my friends.

Should I be happy or?

I can't think about that. I need provisions.

I look up at the girl's face in the sky and I realize. I don't want to be up there.

I gather what's left of my pride and look up.

I whisper one word that might save my life.

"Help"

My vision starts to go blurry and the pain in my leg is so intense, that im swerving in and out of consciousness.

Not soon enough, I'm thrown into a pit of blissful, painless sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a tinkling bell.

I wish I hadn't.

The pain comes back three fold.

I let out a small scream and try not to look at the burn. My eyes look towards the sky where I see a sponsor gift being floated down.

"That's one lucky person" I mumble as I try to sleep again.

I soon hear a thump in the tree above me and my eyes shoot open.

No…

It can't be.

Can it?

My quivering gaze looks up at the branches above me and sure enough, there it s.

A small silver parachute lodged in a 'Y' branch. I untie myself and quickly scramble up the tree as I try not to cry out from the pain.

I reach the canister and open it.

A small silver tin falls out, along with a card.

_'Apply generously and stay alive'_

_ -H_

I untwist the cap and see there is a foul smelling gel in it.

I almost scream in joy.

It's medicine.

I dip my fingers in it and gather a huge glob of the foul smelling substance.

I brace myself for pain but, when my fingers reach the wound, there is none.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Numbing agents.

The pain is gone in seconds.

I look up to the sky and I know that I won't be on the 'Fallen' list anytime soon.

"Thank you" I breathe out before I fall into another slumber.

* * *

I hear growling and snarling.

I open my eyes and see that a large mass is running throughout the brush about a hundred feet away.

And it's heading this way.

I look down at the Careers and see that they're still fast asleep.

I can't just leave them.

"Marvel, get up!" I scream.

He doesn't.

Then I remember.

They're all drunk as hell.

All except…

"CATO!" I scream. He shoots into an upright position.

"What do you want Twelve?" he growls.

"You have to get out of here! I warn.

I really won't have a chance to.

"Why should I?" he asks

"There is something coming…something big! Take the Careers and get out of here! Save yourselves."

My eyes flick towards the beast.

It's getting closer and fast.

"Which way is it coming from?" he asks as he looks around.

I point towards the direction and he nods.

"Guys, wake up!" He says as he tries to wake up his companions.

Glimmer, Clove, and Peeta get up groggily. All that is left is Marvel.

"Marvel get your ass up!" Cato growls

"I think I can wake him" I say automatically.

Shit. I need to think before I speak.

"Go ahead!" Cato says urgently.

I climb to a lower branch and start to sing 'Deep in the Meadow'.

After the first verse he is up and ready to go.

"I'm not even going to ask" Cato murmurs as I climb back to my original spot

"GO!" I order.

"Wait, what about you?" Cato, Marvel and Peeta all say this at the exact same time.

"I'll be fine" I lie

The group stumbles away from my tree and I'm left alone.

I can't move. If I do that creature will surely see me. My best chance is to stay out of sight amongst the leaves.

I climb higher and soon I'm deep within the foliage.

The creature bursts through the clearing.

It's a mutt.

It reminds me of a really old creature from Greek mythology.

I was always fascinated by stuff like that.

It's a Minotaur.

I now know that I'm screwed no matter what I do.

Their sense of smelling and hearing are incredible.

The beast's head turns up towards me. But, then it whips away in the direction of a new sound.

I look towards the bush and see the familiar flash of blonde hair and the glint of a sword.

Cato is coming back.

He really doesn't have a brain now does he?

"CATO GET AWAY FROM HERE" I scream. He is still far enough away to escape. I look around to find a way for me to escape that's when I notice it.

A Trackerjacker nest.

It's my only shot.

"CATO LEAVE I CAN HANDLE THIS" he is still running here

I grab the blade with a serrated edge and start cutting the semi-thick branch that supports the nest.

I can hear my blood pounding in my ears.

I can feel the adrenalin coursing through my veins

The Minotaur is still deciding who to go after.

The blade is halfway through when I hear a crack.

The branch snapped.

The nest is sent flying downwards and it bursts open on the Minotaur's back.

I see the wasps swarm the beast. They sting every available area on it.

It tries to escape by running but, the bees follow it.

Soon both are out of sight.

Cato is in the clearing soon after.

"What did I miss?" he grins

"I just defeated a Minotaur using Trackerjackers." I say sternly. Why is he trying to act normal now? Like I'm an equal?

"So I missed all of the fun." He pouts

"Why did you come back?" I ask. My voice never wavers.

"To get Glimmer's bow. The idiot left it." He grins when he sees it lying on the ground.

He doesn't have time to react when I pin him to a tree by his shirt.

I throw the other knife and it pins his leg to the tree.

I climb down the tree.

I walk over to the bow casually and pick it up.

"My bow" I grin

He tries to pry the knives out but, he fails.

"Hold still" I order. He transfers his sword to the other hand and lashes out at me.

I duck under the blow and jab two fingers into the crevice between his shoulder and collarbone.

His arm goes limp.

I can't believe that worked.

He looks at his arm in horror.

"What the fuck did you just do?" he asks incredulously.

"Shh…Hold still." I say as I look for the pressure points to make him sleep.

I find them easily and in three quick jabs, he's unconscious.

I pull the knives out and hoist Cato over my shoulders.

God he's heavy. But, I can't leave him here just in case the Minotaur returns.

I walk in the directions the rest of the Careers ran.

Shocker…I reach the Cornucopia within ten minutes.

I throw Cato over my shoulders and onto the ground in front of me and look up.

The rest of the Careers are wandering aimlessly.

Their hangovers must suck.

I let out a loud whistle and draw the Careers' attention towards their fallen leader.

I take the sword from his grip and attach it on my belt next to the knives and Morning Star.

I nod in their direction and walk back into the thick foliage.

* * *

An hour later the world around me begins to shift and change.

I hear voices and the ground starts bubbling.

I am thrown into a pit of darkness.

I hate nightmares.

Especially the one I am currently reliving.

The day my father was blown to bit it that damned mine.

Words don't describe the pure grief I felt when I found out what had happened.

I didn't need to be told what happened exactly. I could feel the explosion rattle through the floors of my school. All of the kids from the Seam automatically began to panic. Most of them had a father or brother in the mines. We were all ushered out of the school and told to go to our homes and wait for our families to return. I ran to Prim's class and picked her up before we ran back to our home.

We waited there for hours. Hoping our father would walk through the door, smiling the kind of smile that lights up a room, a smile only he had.

He never did.

The nightmare moves from this to me trying to get my mother to do something, _anything_. She was the last thing Prim and I had left to protect us and she left.

Then it cuts to Prim being reaped.

That is probably the worst one there is.

I realize that I have lived this dream about five times now.

* * *

Effie has just called Prim's names when I feel something pulling me from the scene.

My eyes open and are met with soft blue ones.

"You're alive!" the figure jumps.

My eyes adjust to the blinding sunlight and I can clearly see who the person it.

"F-Foxface?" my dry throat scratches and the word barley come out.

"O-Oh here's some water" she says as she hands me a canteen. I take it and drink. The cool water moisturizes my dry throat and I can comfortably speak again.

"Thanks…What happened?" I ask

"You had three Trackerjacker stings" she says informatively

The memories come rushing back. The plan, the rebellion, and the enemies.

I'm in the Hunger Games.

I jump backwards.

"Why did you help me?" I question. This doesn't make sense. Why would she help me?

"I got this in my bag" she whispers as she hands me a small piece of paper with writing on it.

_'Help, don't hurt.'- Jayjay_

"Who's Jayjay?"I ask

"That's the male mentor from my district. He's smart, so I listened to him. Did I make the right decision?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yes you did." I smile.

Then I hear a familiar melody; Rue's melody, ringing throughout the trees.

"Mockingjays" Foxface smiles

"Yea" I whistle back my melody. The birds process it and then replay it.

"KATNISS!" The birds take flight in a cluster of flapping wings.

That's Rue's scream!

I bolt towards the voice. I can hear Foxface trailing behind me.

"RUE?" I scream back

"KATNISS H-HELP ME" she sounds terrified.

We continue running through the forest.

"Foxface, how long was I out for?" I call

"About three days" she calls back

Three days! That throws our entire plan out the window!

We burst through a clearing and see Rue.

Oh god she's trapped in a net.

I race over to her.

"Katniss?" she weakly calls

"It's okay Rue, I'm here" I say as I cut through the ropes. She leaps into my arms and sobs when she is free.

"Is she okay?" I hear Foxface ask

"She's fine" I smile. I stand and go over to Foxface.

I need to ask her more about her mentor.

When I turn around I see her face is ashen.

I hear the crackle of twigs being snapped.

The person is too heavy to be Rue. I freeze right in front of her and refuse to turn around.

I mouth the words 'Who is it?' and she answers with a person I really didn't want to see.

She mouths 'Peeta'.

"Go to the Wheatfield and tell Thresh that Peeta has Rue and I. Tell him to get Marvel and help us." I say quietly

She nods and bolts towards the field.

I steel my nerves and turn around.

It takes all of my self-control not to rip his head off right there.

"Hello Katniss" he smiles like a lunatic. His face is bruised and dirty. His clothes are in tatters and he has a look of mental instability in his eyes.

Worst part is that, he has a knife to Rue's throat.

Her back is pressed into his stomach and she's crying.

"Let her go" I seethe

"No. You are going to love me or else I will kill her" His grin broadens

I don't even think about it.

"Okay" I say quickly

"Great let's go" he says sharply and he turns to walk away with Rue still in his grasp.

"Wait, let her go. If I go with you, you have to let her go." I interrupt

"So you can just kill me and leave? No. I'm not an idiot. She" he shakes Rue; the tip of the blade just pierces her neck, drawing blood. "Is going to be with us twenty-four seven. So either you cooperate or I kill her. Your choice"

"What choice?" I grumble "Okay, just…don't hurt her"

"No, Katniss, you have to go!" Rue chokes out.

"I can't leave you" I smile and walk over to her. I never let my eyes stray from the knife against her neck.

Peeta takes a rope from his belt and ties it around Rue's neck like a leash. We walk back into the thick foliage.

* * *

Foxface PoV

The Wheatfield!

The Wheatfield!

The Wheatfield!

I run until the thick and rich greens slowly fade into a deep golden color.

I'm here.

"Thresh!" I call out

"THRESH! I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU!" still nothing

"Peeta has them" I say weakly as I crumble to the ground.

I saw the look in Peeta's eyes.

He is insane.

And now he has Rue and Katniss.

Sweet little Rue; she reminds me of myself when I was younger. Shy and smart, gentle yet fierce.

And Katniss! He has the Girl on Fire. She's outgoing and brave. The things I want to be.

I hear the faint rustling of the stalks being moved through.

I look up and see the beast of a boy.

"T-Thresh?" I say quietly

"What happened?" He says in a deep voice with a sense of urgency.

* * *

Katniss PoV:

He blindfolded me _and _gagged me.

That little shit of a person blindfolded me and gagged me!

I keep tripping over rocks and twigs; I'm making too much noise.

We'll be found.

That's either a good thing or a bad thing.

It would be a good thing if the tribute saves Rue and get her away.

It would be a bad thing if the tribute sees us as easy prey and kills us all.

The mutts could find us too.

The bad outweighs the good now.

I need to stay calm. There is no use of panicking

I take deep breaths through my nose.

I hope Foxface made it to Thresh.

How long has it been?

I can't tell. It may have been minutes, hours, or days.

I'm pushed down a hole and land hard. I smell earth.

I hear a small thud and a little squeak of pain…Rue.

Abruptly the blindfold is ripped from my eyes.

I expect to be blinded by sunlight but, instead my eyes have to adjust to darkness.

It's not night though, I'm in a cave. I'm guessing by the river. I can hear running water.

Peeta walks into my vision.

He's holding something.

He rips the gag from my mouth.

"What is that?" I say, nodding to the concealed object

His eyes light up. "Oh, This?" He puts the object clearly in my vision and I freeze.

Trackerjackers. Five of them. None of them look happy to be in a jar.

What is he going to do with them?

My eyes flick toward Rue, who is standing in a corner. He better not hurt her.

He notices.

"These aren't for the little brat" he spats. He looks hurt that I would assume that. "These"-he shakes the jar, only further angering the wasps-"Are for you"

"You won't kill me" I keep an emotionless voice.

"You're right, I could never do that to you" he says in a caring voice as he caresses my cheek.

Is this his version of love?

"What are you going to do to her?" Rue squeaks

He lets outs a huff of annoyance and turns to face Rue.

He storms over and slaps her…hard.

She falls to the ground. There's a cut on her cheek where his nail must have caught.

I can hear her whimper.

"You will only speak when spoken to, brat" he growls.

"Don't you dare hit her!" I scream

I'm not in the position to command but, I can't just sit here and watch him hurt her.

He rounds on me.

"Katniss, love, you'll be listening to me from now on" he smiles

"Make me" I growl

"Oh"- he chuckles-"I intend to"

He grabs a thick glove from his bag and unscrews the lid on the jar.

He quickly dips his hand in and picks up a single Trackerjacker by it body.

"W-What are you doing?" I stutter as he re-seals the jar and walk over to me.

"I'm going to make you love me" he grins.

I can see Rue's terrified eyes from the corner of mine.

He puts the wasp to the crook of my elbow and it stings me automatically.

Searing, blistering pain courses through my body. I scream.

My vision blurs and my mind slows down.

I can hear him whispering something, though I'm not sure who 'him' is.

It takes me a minute to understand him.

"Peeta Mellark" he whispers.

"Peeta Mellark" I drowsily whisper back

Images flash before my eyes of a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy from town.

Him working at the bakery.

Him throwing bread at a starving girl on a rainy day.

Him being reaped.

Him pinning a girl to a wall, trying to kiss her.

Him confessing his love for some girl named Katniss.

Him, once again, trying to force himself on some poor girl.

I don't like him.

"Bad" I say slowly

"No…Peeta Mellark is good" he says caringly.

The scenes start to change a bit.

The girl being pinned to the wall looks happy.

"Good?" I ask

"Yes, you love him with all of your heart. You want to marry him. You only want him. You will never leave him. He was always there for you." the man says smoothly.

The happy girl being pinned to the wall is me apparently.

Apparently, I'm Katniss.

He threw the bread to me.

"I love Peeta Mellark" I say. I really do.

"And Peeta Mellark owns you. He is everything you'll ever want and need."

"I am Peeta Mellark's" I whisper. The words feel like sugar on my tongue.

It all makes sense now!

I love Peeta Mellark. He is my prince. I will marry him and be his. I will do anything he wants me to do.

"Great" he sounds happy "Now, you don't know any of the other tributes"

All of their faces flash before me but, they're blurred.

"Tributes?" I ask

"You don't know them and they don't know you. They mean nothing to you except little Rue." The man continues

"L-Little Rue." I say

"She is your world. The others mean nothing, they are disposable. You don't even know their names." He says smoothly.

The faces are beyond recognition.

"W-Who?"

"The only people you love are little Rue and Peeta Mellark. They are your family."

"Family" I say softly.

I have a husband, Peeta Mellark and a-a daughter Rue.

My family.

"Yes now, go to sleep" he commands

"Sleep" I reply

My vision fades into black.

* * *

**Ha! And you probably thought this would be all about Cato!**

**Well no.**

**Just for those of you who don't understand what just happened.**

**That is my version of being Trackerjacked!**

**Until next time!**

**~*~Momo**


	6. It's Not Over Yet

**I know! My laptop broke and I just found out I can update from iPad so here is the chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?" Rue say quietly as she stares at her companions slumped body.

"Shut up you little bitch. You don't need to know." A blonde boys snaps.

He puts away the jar of wasps and stands.

"I'm going out. You stay here or I will kill you. It's not like you have anywhere else to go. Katniss was your only ally." Peeta smirks as he climbs out of the cave. The lump on the floor moves a bit and groans.

The girl springs into action. She swiftly makes her way to the other side of the cave and next to her friend despite the ropes around her.  
"Katniss?" she whispers  
"Little Rue" Katniss sighs deliriously

Then she is struck with and idea.

"Marvel." Rue says calmly  
"Who?" Katniss barely responds. She's fading back into unconsciousness.  
"Marvel, District One" Rue whispers quickly  
Katniss' eyes glaze over. She's thinking.  
"Bad?" Katniss questions  
"No! Good, he is very good! He is your friend. But, don't tell Peeta or he will take your friend away and you don't want that." Rue smiles  
"Marvel is good?" she questions  
"Marvel is very good" Rue affirms "now time for bed"  
Katniss is out instantly.

Small girl listens for Peeta's footsteps.  
When she determines he is far enough away, she unites her sloppy binds and stands.  
"I'm coming back for you" she says assuringly to her fallen friend.  
She swiftly climbs out of the caves and takes a deep breath of forest air.  
"Only ally my ass"she smirks as she runs.  
To where?

* * *

"Are you sure she'll come back here?" asks a worried Redhead  
"Yes, Rue is a smart girl. She'll find a way back to us. We just have to wait. This is the exact place they were taken from, right?" Thresh sighs  
"Yes!" Foxface sighs, obviously annoyed

As if on cue, a rustling in the bushes catches the two's attention.  
Rue bursts through the brush.  
"Peeta has done something to Katniss" she breathes  
"What did he do? We have to get her!" Thresh says quickly  
"You can't!" Rue exclaims  
"Why can't I?" he growls

"I have reason to believe that she now has no idea who any of you are" She says quietly. She bows her head and tears begin to fall down her cheeks  
Foxface shoots Thresh an evil eye before she walks over to Rue.

"Rue, it's okay calm down. We need you to tell us exactly what happened" she says calmly.  
"Okay, but first we need to get someone." She says quietly.  
"Who?" Foxface asks, looking to wards Thresh  
"Marvel" he sighs

* * *

Marvel PoV

Something's wrong.  
I can feel it.  
I'm standing in the wheat field and there is still no sign of Thresh, Rue, or Katniss.  
I have an idea on what might be happening. I kinda guess it was always there in the back of my mind but, I've been choosing to ignore it.  
They played me for a fool.  
They left me behind.  
This was all just a ploy to mess with my mind.  
I growl at my own stupidity. Of course they did want me! Why would anyone want a bloodthristy career?  
Of course she wouldn't!  
I mean... they wouldn't! I let out another growl.  
Why did I trust her?  
I mean THEM!  
"God fucking damnit" I say quietly  
I begin to walk towards the edge of the wheat field when I hear the sound of stalks being stepped upon. I pause a moment hoping that it's her.  
Why am I hoping it's her? Shouldn't I just be hoping it's any of the three?  
No.  
This could be another one of their tricks.  
I'm not falling for it again.  
I continue walking.  
I hear Thresh call my name.  
I ignore it.  
Some random girl calls me next.  
I still ignore it.  
Lastly, Little Rue calls me.  
I pause.  
She wouldn't do this to me...  
Would she?  
Either way I'm not taking any chances.  
I continue to walk.  
I step. Out of the field and see the rest of the pack. Peeta included.  
I sigh deeply.  
This is where I belong.  
I put on a smile. A fake one of course. These people don't deserve to see a real one.  
Glimmer immitates a fallen tribute and they all laugh.  
So I do too.  
God, I hate these people.  
I could go back...  
No!  
I refuse to crawl back to them.  
I angle my head slightly so I can see the wheat.  
I pause.  
I can barely register the faces of Rue, Thresh, and the girl from three before they shake their heads and turn away.  
I scowl at them as they do.  
Little Rue looks at me a bit longer before she turns away.  
I feel a twinge of regret well up in my chest.  
I ignore it.  
Like I do with everything else.  
I turn back to my 'friends'.

* * *

Rue PoV  
"Marvel!" I scream  
"Where is he?" I ask  
"I don't know, he is supposed to be here. I could have sworn I saw him walking towards the field." Thresh says  
"Um, guys, I think you should see this" Foxface calls from the edge of the wheat. We follow the sound of her voice. When we reach the edge, we are greeted with a sight the nearly breaks my heart.

Marvel is laughing with the careers. He looks happy.  
But, worse.  
He's with Peeta.

"I knew it" Thresh mutters under his breath. Him and Foxface shake their head and walk back into the field.  
But I stay.  
I look hard into the the eyes of my companion.  
I see regret.  
And now I know that all hope is not lost. I smirk at Peeta's back before I run back into the stalks.  
Marvel, you just made this a hell of a lot more difficult.  
"God fucking damnit" I whisper. A sudden wind washes over and the stalks of wheat brush across my face. I have a feeling that I wasn't the first person to say these words in this field.  
Call me little Rue all you want, but I have been forced to grow up. And that includes the vocabulary.

I've got to go" I say to Thresh  
"Are you insane? I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
"I have to help Katniss!" I grind my teeth  
"I thought you said that she doesn't remember us." Foxface asks  
"She doesn't remember you guys. She remembers me." I say as I walk away  
"Rue get back here!" Thresh yells  
"No" I I say.  
I scurry up a tree and begin my journey.  
Oh joy, I'm going back into the cave.

I pause at a tree to catch my breath.

"Katniss?" someone calls

I freeze.

"Why are you hiding its only me?" the boy chuckles

I step out onto the branch so the boy can see me.

"Who are you and how do you know Katniss?" I ask sternly

"My name is Damian. She saved my life. Twice" it's takes him a second to recover "Who are you?"  
"I'm a friend. My name is Rue" I say cautiously.  
His face brightens  
"Do you know where Katniss is? I want to thank her." He smiles  
"She's been captured" I climb down  
"By who!?" he asks darkly "I'll rip his head off"  
"No. She wouldnt want you to do that." I say quickly  
His shoulder slump  
"I guess you're right. But, I want to help you get her" he says confidently  
"How do you know I'm going to help her?" I ask  
"Because, you don't seem like the type to accept defeat" he says smartly  
"You only met me"  
"I'm good at reading people" he smiles.  
I guess he could be cute but, he's not my type.  
GOD DAMN IT ALL, FOCUS RUE.  
"How good are you at making nets?" I ask  
"I grew up in District Eight" he informs me  
"But I thought you were the District Three tribute?"  
"I am, I moved there when I was eight"  
"So you're good at making nets" I ask again  
He grins "Very good"

* * *

Marvel PoV  
"So bread boy did you find fire girl?" Clove asks. I see Cato stiffen a bit.  
No.  
He couldn't.  
"Yea, I did." I keep my gaze locked on Cato.  
Then the words make sense.  
He found her.  
"And?" Glimmer prys  
"Didn't you guys hear the canon?" he grins.  
Clove and Glimmer become electrified. Cato steps back a bit.  
And I feel something shatter inside me.  
She's dead.  
The last thing I had to live for is now dead.  
Thresh hates me  
Rue is dissapointed in me  
And now Katniss is dead.  
And, just like my heart, the arena around us shudders and breaks.

* * *

Rue PoV  
The earth quakes  
"What's going on?" Damian yells over the noise  
I smile  
"We're going to be free" I yell back

* * *

Thresh PoV  
"Selvina! Its happening!" I yell happily  
"What is?" she asks  
"The rebellion is coming for us. First they shut down the arena, then they come and get us withing a few days." I grab her and pull her into a hug  
"W-We're going to survive?" she trembles  
"All of us" I assure  
"Thank You" she whispers as she hugs me back.

* * *

Katniss PoV:  
Why is the ground all shakIng?  
I groggily get up and look around.  
Where's Peeta and Rue?  
Another person floats into my mind.  
W-Where's Marvel?

* * *

I know this is short but I'll be updating ASAP.

~*~Momo


	7. Nets

**HIYA I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Anyway I own nothing!**

* * *

Rue PoV  
Just as soon as the ground started shaking, it stopped.

All was quiet throughout the arena. I look over towards Damian with a Cheshire grin spread across my face.

"Now what?" he asks

"We wait. But, first we need to get our friend" I reply

We finish the net quickly and put my plan into action.

"Who' s left?" I ask

"Both from one and two, me, the girl from four, the girl from five, the girl from six, the girl from seven, both from nine, you, Thresh, Katniss and, Peeta."

"Both from nine?" I don't even recall seeing them

"Strange, isn't it? Nobody has seen them. It's like they don't exsist." He looks thoughtful

"That makes them dangerous" I conclude

"Girls seem to be dominating this game" he smirks at me

"Brains overrides brawn" I smirk back.

We walk for a mile and decide its a good enough place. We scale a tree and wait.

"Okay so do we drop this when we see Peeta walking by?" he questions

"Nope" I reply shortly "This isn't for Peeta" I say as I unconsciously move my hand to my cheek.

"What?" he asks, obviously shocked "Well then, who is this for?"

"An old friend" I smile ruefully. "Now shut up"

* * *

Marvel PoV:

Something still isn't right.

After the ground stopped shaking, Peeta made some excuse and bolted.

That was 15 minutes ago.

"Where is he?" Cato growls

Ah so, he noticed too.

"I'll find him" I sigh

"When you do, kill him" Clove says

"Why?" Glimmer asks. Her voice isn't as squeaky anymore. Shes stopped talking as if this is really all just a game.

She realizes that she can die at any moment.

"He killed Katniss, we have no need for him anymore" Cato flinches at the mention of her name.

I realize that this is the first time that any of the careers called her by her actual name.

I think we all realize it by the silence that follows.

"I agree with Clove" Cato says and Glimmer nods in agreement.

"Marvel, tell us what's happening. We know you know. Why do we all feel like we did something we shouldn't have?" Glimmer whispers when I have my back turned.

I pause mid step

I think about telling them. If everything went well, then the cameras and microphones are all destroyed.

I turn back around.

"We're getting out of here in a week. All of us. The rebellion is rescuing the tributes. They are taking us to Distict Thirteen. All of out mentors will meet us there. Katniss..." my voice cracks "was the face of the rebellion. She was the reason for this happening. But, now she is gone and we have to keep everyone alive for her sake. That's what she would've wanted. But, right now I'm not going to listen to her, I'm getting revenge. I'm killing Peeta"

Nobody tries to stop me.

"We killed those children for nothing?" Clove asks looking down

"I tried to stop you. I led you to a different direction every time I noticed a tribute. Some weren't as lucky" I say as I turn around again.

I see Clove's face pale and she starts sobbing.

"Glimmer, I'm so sorry" she chokes out.

We all look towards the terrified blonde.

"Clove..." Cato asks "what did you..."

A shriek cuts him off.

Glimmer falls to the ground still screaming.

"Glimmer whats wrong?"I ask as I kneel next to her.

"M-my arm" she chokes.

I pull up her sleeve. Her arms is black and purple and hot to the touch.

"Cove what did you give her?" Cato asks

"I didn't know! I gave her a shot that causes her body part to enflame. I figured we could just leave her for the mutts or other tributes. I didn't want to have to kill her myself." She sobs

Cato perks up his head and runs over to Glimmer.

"Does it only hurt your arm?" he asks. She nods.

"I've got an idea" he says as he gingerly lifts her arm. She screams in pain at his touch. "Hold still"

He jabs under her arms and the appendage goes limp. Glimmer stops screaming and we all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Katniss" Cato grumbles

Pressure points.

Glimmer goes to stand up but Clove stops her.

"You can't move. If you do the poison will spread faster and you will die quicker. If you dont move you can live for about a month with it in your body, when we get to shelter, we can have the poison removed. It's a simple procedure" She says quickly

She nods and Cato picks her up. He carries her into the Cornicopia. We sit her up against a wall.

"I'm going after him now" I say

"Good luck." Cato says quickly

"Make him suffer" Clove says

I nod and walk away.

* * *

I make it a few miles when I sit to rest. I have no idea where Peeta went.

I let out a growl and look up.

When I do I see two smiling faces looking down at me as they release a net.

Shit.

District Nine.

* * *

Soo how was it?

I know it was short but, I will be updating pronto.

Rewiews are brilliant!

~*~Momo


	8. Alive

**Didn't I tell you I would be quick?**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

I bolt before the net reaches me. I can hear them running after me.

I make a sharp left . I smirk at my cleverness right before I run into yet another net.

Shit. They caught me.

I brace myself for the worse but, then I hear them run past me.

I feel myself being pulled into the brush and I nearly fall on my captor.

I turn around and see that I'm in an enclosed meadow.

And Rue on the ground.

I don't think she's sleeping either.

"Rue?" I call.

She doesn't move.

"Rue! Wake up!"

She doesn't.

I awkwardly hobble my way toward her.

When I do, I actually see her.

The smile on her face. Before I can be relieved a hand comes up and slaps me.

"Don't you even fucking pull that shit again, you hear me?" she says as she sits up.

I nod obediently, too shocked to do anything else.

"Damian get your ass out here" she calls

The boy from three steps out from behind a tree.

"That was just cruel" he smirks at Rue

"We'll he deserved it." She rounds on me "Next time when I call, you answer. Got it?"

"Yes" I squeak

"Brilliant" she smiles

I finally regain feeling in my body, so, I unwrap myself from the net and give Rue a bear hug.

"I thought you guys tricked me" I confessed

"Why would we? Katniss wants you in our alliance." She reasons

"Wanted" I correct

"What do you mean?" the kid called Damian asks

"Peeta said he killed her" my voice cracks "Didn't you hear the canon earlier?"

"Marvel" Rue says "There was no canon. That is why we caught you. Peeta has kidnapped Katniss and altered her memories. She thinks that she loves him. She only remember Peeta and I. And, thanks to me, she remembers you. But, if Peeta says that she is dead then, he's planning something so we need to move. Now." She stands

She's alive...

She's alive!

I nod and stand as well.

"Damian you need to find a safe place. I don't know how Katniss will react when seeing you and I don't want to take any chances." She says

"Go to the Cornucopia. The careers will protect you. Tell them what happened." I add

He nods nervously and runs off.

"You convinced them to stop killing?" Rue asks

"Yep. Now let us get our Girl on Fire." I March proudly away.

"Marvel. The cave is that way" Rue points to the opposite direction.

I can hear her giggle as I turn around.

But, I don't care.

She's alive.

* * *

After an hour of walking , we approach the river.

"Peeta hid us in a cave." Rue says quietly.

I go to say something but I quiet myself when I see him.

I push Rue behind me.

I see he's putting something in a bag.

A jar.

With a Trackerjacker in it.

Rue notices it too.

"How many were in the jar?" she asks

"Only one" I reply

"We have to get to her quickly" she says.

Peeta looks around quickly and walks off.

"Let's go" I say.

We walk quickly to the entrance of the cave. Rue goes in first.  
I hop down a second later and see Rue hovering over Katniss, whispering to her barely conscious body.

* * *

Rue PoV

"Katniss!" I whisper. Her eyes open slowly.

"Rue." She smiles.

"Yes it's me. You have to listen. Peeta is not your husband. Peeta kidnapped you and brainwashed you. He hurt you. Marvel, Thresh, me, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Selvina, Damian, the other tributes; we are your friends. Peeta is a monster. President Snow is evil. The rebellion is coming to save us. You are our Mockingjay Katniss. You helped us so we are going to help you. You are going to get back to your family. You are going to get back to Gale. I remember you told me that he was you closet friend and that, along with Prim, he was the only person you were close to in Twelve. We are going to stop the President and we are going to rescue Panem." I say slowly

She processes the words and nods

"Okay Katniss. We are going to stop Peeta now. Go to sleep." I smile  
She does.

I turn back to Marvel.

But, he's staring at Katniss' sleeping form.

I can see his eyes are shining.

I don't even think he realizes it.

"Marvel, I need you to carry her to the Cornucopia." I snap him out of his thoughts

He nods and picks her up.

We make our way out of the cave and walk back to the Cornucopia.

We're about halfway back when I realize that we're being followed.

"Marvel?" I whisper

"I know"

* * *

Third Person PoV:

"We should find the other tributes. Tell them to stop killing each other." Clove says

"I agree but, someone needs to stay with Glimmer" Cato reasons

"I'll be fine. Peeta is probably dead and if any other tributes come by, I'll tell them what's going on." She smiles "But, Cato, before you go can you numb my arm again. The pain I starting to return."

He nods and does what he is told.

"Now go. Tell the tributes to meet here immediately. We don't know if there are any mutts lurking around." Glimmer orders

Bothe careers nod and walk off in separate directions. Clove goes into the wheat and Cato, into the forest.

Minutes later, a rustling in the bush catches the blonde's attention.

A young boy comes out.

"H-Hello?" he stammers

"I'm in the Cornucopia! I can't move. Who sent you?" the girl asks

The boy rounds the corner of the large metal structure.

"Marvel sent me. I'm Damian from Three" he introduces himself.

The girl smiles in return.

"I'm Glimmer"

"I know, you shot a narrow at me during the bloodbath" he laughs

"Oh, sorry." She says

"It's okay" he replies

"No, I mean it, I am sorry" she says seriously

"You did what you had to do to survive" he shrugs

"I didn't have to, it seems. We are all getting out of here. Well, not all of us." She smiles sadly

"It's not your fault." He reasons

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, your district partner would be alive right now. I'm a horrible human being. I destroyed her chances of life and for what? A crown and a little recognition. It's doesn't matter though, even here I'm invisible. I'm not valuable at all. Hell, the guy I actually want to notice me, hates me for who I am. All of this was pointless and I realize that now. This is all just a place for us to perform like monkeys and then be killed and forgotten about next time this circus comes into town. It's pathetic." She says quietly

"Glimmer I" Damian starts

"You don't need to say anything. Just watch for other tributes. I need to sleep" the girl begins to lie down. The pain is evident in her face.

"Goodnight Damian from Three" she says

"Goodnight Glimmer" he replies

* * *

Katniss PoV:

I can feel myself being pulled from darkness.

I want to wake up.

I need to wake up.

I feel my body become light.

My eyes open and I'm blinded by the sun.

I groan in regret.

"Katniss?" someone says from above me.

I peek open one eye and I see Marvel.

Marvel!

I squeak and jump. I land on the floor.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Marvel smirks

"Shut up" I growl

I hear laughter from nest to me and I look over.

Rue!

Rue, Marvel.

Something's missing. Something bad.

"Where's Peeta?" I say automatically.

"Somewhere" Marvel says

I start to look around frantically when I feel a hand lay on my shoulder. I jump at the contact and my head whips towards Rue.

"We're safe for now. But, we need to get back to the Cornucopia. Marvel convinced the careers to side with us. The arena is shut down. The rebellion is coming." She smiles

I feel a smile grow on my face as well.

I go too stand up but, my legs wobble and I collapse.

"Let me help" Marvel says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and helps me stand. My shoulder tingles but, I guess it just fell asleep.

* * *

After a while, I am able to walk on my own.

"Do you remember anything from inside the cave?" Rue asks

I've been trying to but, nothing comes up.

"No, I can't" I say

"I'm sure it'll come to you sooner or later. No rush" Marvel cuts in

I nod even though I don't think I want to remember.

Against my better judgement, I ask them what they know.

"Peeta stung you with Trackerjackers. He would whisper stuff to you and after a while you would repeat it back. I think it changed your memories. He made you love him and me only. But after he left, I made you remember Marvel. Just in case. Then I left. I caught Marvel and brought him to you. We saw Peeta leaving the cave. So we went in and put your memories back to normal. Now we're here." She explains

I can feel the pain of the stings now. And fuzzy pictures are crawling into my memory.

They risked themselves to get me.

"I told you guys to leave me." I snap

"Well I couldnt." Marvel snaps back

"And, why not?" I scream, turning towards him

"Because you mean to much to m-everyone!" he screams at me

"We're here" Rue steps between us

My head snaps towards the Cornucopia and I can see Damian flagging us down.

I smile and run towards him. When I get there he envelops me in a bear hug.

"Hey! Glad to see you're alive" I say

"You too." He releases me

"Damian? Whos there" A voice I recognize as Glimmer calls out.

"Katniss! Shes back" He calls back

"What!" I hear a scrambling and a very shock Glimmer steps out, albeit slowly.

"You're alive!" she whispers

"Glimmer! What are you doing?" Marvel screams and runs over to herand carefully touches her shoulder, as if she would break at any moment.

"Get off me. I can handle myself." She orders, surprisingly, her voice isnt as high and squeaky.

"No you can't. You can't move or you will die faster." He says worriedly as he ushers her back into the Cornucopia.

What does he mean, die faster?

I follow them into the steel structure.

"Glimmer, what does he mean?" I ask

"I've been posioned. But I'm fine!" she adds quickly when she sees my shocked face "if I don't move, it won't spread as fast and when we get to District Thirteen, I can safely have it removed."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Guys we have a new tribute." Rue enters

"Who?" we all ask

"Acionna, District Four's Female." She says

My mind is bombarded by pictures of the male tribute from Four. His last words before he was blown to bits.

I walk quickly outside and introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Acionna" she says

"Yes, I know. I have a question for you. Do you know your male tributes family? I have a message for them." I ask quickly

A sad smile crosses her face.

"Yes I know his family. I sure hope I would, considering I'm his twin."

* * *

Unknown PoV:

"Doesn't it make you burn with anger when you see her with him" a voice behind me calls out

My vision begins to clear.

Yes, I am angry.

I turn around and see the boy put an empty jar back into his bag.

"I have a plan for you to get her" he says

"Anything" I reply

"Great now, Cato, I'm going to need you to listen very closely." The boy grins and I do too.

* * *

All done!

Until next time.

Ciao

~*~Momo


	9. Sparks

**I hope that wasn't too long.**

**I want to say thank you to all of my lovely reviewers.**

**This one is for you guys.**

* * *

I feel my heat drop and I stumble over my words.

"Y-Your brother?" I question

The girl nods and keeps her head down so that her dirty blonde hair covers her hair.

I don't need to hear the sniffling to know that she's crying.

I envelope her in a hug and whisper 'I'm sorry' into her ear over and over again.

"I was supposed to protect him. I failed at protecting my baby brother" she sobs quietly.

"Sh... it isn't your fault. He made his descision. I know you miss him, but we can't dwell on the past. What happened has happened and we can't change it but, we can hope that he is happier now. He lives in you now." I cooed into her ear.

I hold her until her body stops shaking and her tears dry.

She moves from my grip

"What did he say?" she asks

My throat closes and I wish I had more to say to her.

"He says sorry" I say shortly

A rustling from the bushes catches our attention and our head snap towards it.

We freeze instantly.

How the hell is it still even alive?

Now I see that the stings only made it angrier.

"Shit" I mutter

"Katniss" Acionna whispers "What the hell is that?"

I take a deep breath before answering.

"Minotaur"

As if it's name was a starting call, everything around us erupted.

Pandemonium reeked throughout our little encampment as the beast charges towards us.

"Acionna gather the rest and protect Glimmer!" I bark

"But-"

"Go!"

She quickly scurries to the others and I grab my bow.

I notch the arrow and shoot.

It plunges into the Minotaur's eye but, it doesn't deter it.

I don't think it even noticed.

It's getting to close for comfort.

I shoot another arrow and it hits its shoulder.

It's useless! This thing is just charging on!

Now that I know that I can't kill it, I only have one other thing to do.

I need to protect the others.

I run into the Cornucopia and see that everyone is gathered, except-

"Where's Marvel?" I ask breathlessly.

Damian nods towards the opening and dread fills me.

"Why can't anyone just listen to me!" I growl. I look around for a weapon because I know that my arrows causes minimal damage. I spot a large Morning Star and I grab it.

"Don't leave this Cornucopia" I say as I run to the outside, Morning Star in hand.

Marvel is being chased towards the other end of the lake.

There too far away and I'm afraid I won't get there in time. But, I don't have time to worry about that now.

Without another moment's hesistation I bolt towards the scene.

My legs burn and my arms is weighted down by my weapon but, I only try to run faster.

In my head I repeat four words.

_Marvel is an idiot_.

* * *

Marvel PoV:

What the fuck is that thing made of?

I've lost three spear to its back and it hasn't so much as flinched.

I risk a glance back and I see Katniss charging towards us.

I look back forward and growl

Is she insane?

I led this thing away for a reason.

I needed to get it away from her.

I look back again and she that she is still running here.

I can't help but smile.

Out of all the people in the world.

This infuriatingly stubborn, beautiful girl had to waltz into my life.

And I just had to like her.

I would stop and laugh if the situation allowed it.

But it didn't and I have to keep running.

My eyes sting as sweat drips into them.

My head rings with a four letter realization.

_Wait, I like her?_

* * *

Katniss PoV:

After what feels like an eternity of running I reach them.

"Marvel, youre an idiot" I say when I'm next to him

"Hello there Marvel, thanks for leading the rampaging beast away from the others, that takes a lot of courage and skill." He mocks

"Shut up" I growl. I reach for my bow once more to see if it has any more effect.

I notch the arrow and it sails into the beast's raised hand.

It stumbles towards the side of us and crashes into nothing.

But, it's not nothing. The side of the Minotaur furs is pushed into something. It lays flat against something invisible.

A moment later, I hear the buzzing.

Right after that, the Minotaur is electrocuted.

Not enough to kill it, but, enough to make it jump back and fall into an unconscious heap.

Stupid stupid stupid! I repeatedly smack my forehead

"I'm so stupid" I growl

"What are you stupid?" Marvel eyes the beast warily

"The forcefield!" I shout happily

Marvel gives me a confused look but, I ignore it.

The lump on the ground grans ands starts to move.

What Beetee said about the force field is now surprisingly clear in my mind.

A fore field has an area of weakness.

A chink in the armor.

I spot it easily.

And now, I know what to do.

"When I say run. Run" I say to Marvel

"Why? And not without you." He says back

"I will" I lie "Now. RUN!"

He starts running and when he is far enough away, I notch my arrow and shoot.

True to its mark, the arrow hits the chink.

And everything erupts into sparks and balls of electricity.

I brace myself for the blow when I feel a body tackle me to the ground and cover me.

I look up and see who it is.

Marvel.

"I told you to run" I say loud enough so her can hear me over the buzzing.

"How stupid do you believe me to be?" he grins

"Shut up" I growl. I notice the position we are in and my face grows warm. I steel my voice "I think we would have a better chance of living if we run."

"I agree" he gets off me and hold his hand out.

I take it, haul myself up, and we run.

Leaving a now dead minotaur behind.

As we're running, I keep seeing minute changes to our surrounding.

Like a flash of light, I see the arena change and then fade back into normalcy.

Like a glitch.

The ground beneath us turns from hard and grassy to wet and muddy and back.

The sky above us turns from bright blue to orange and purple.

We reach the Cornucopia and see that things are changing here too.

The ground turns to sand and back.

You can hear the faint sound of water lapping against the ground and you can smell salt.

"M-Marvel" I say cautiously.

He looks at me with uncertainy.

"I have no idea"

A blinding white light catches us off guard.

The intensity of the light causes us to cover our eyes.

It left as abruptly as it came.

I uncover me eyes and blink.

At first I don't believe it to be real but, after looking at Marvel, I can tell it is.

We are no longer in our arena.

I look around to the Cornucopia ans see that everyone is fine.

I spot writing on the rim of the opening.

I go to look and I feel my heart drop.

_Issued for the use of the 75th Hunger Games Quarter Quell_.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please review they do Make me happy.

The voting is still up by the way.

Karvel or Catoniss.

Your choice.

~*~Momo


End file.
